Plenilunio
by Shennya
Summary: Tras la muerte de Drogo y Primula por el ataque de un grupo de orcos a la Comarca, Frodo cae en un trance que lo deja en un estado de permanente sueño en el que no puede despertar. Para poder salvarlo, Bilbo tiene que hacer un largo viaje hasta Erebor para buscar una extraña flor que sólo crece en esas montañas. Sin embargo, el viaje requiere muchos sacrificios. Bagginshield.
1. Chapter 1

**Plenilunio**

Las noches de lluvia no debían ser algo que se asociara con los malos augurios, después de todo, la lluvia era quien traía el agua y alimentaba las plantas, los árboles y las flores y hacía que el color al amanecer resultara un festín de brillo y vida para los ojos de Yavanna, quien amaba a todas sus criaturas de la naturaleza. Por lo que era ridículo que Bilbo se preocupara por una noche de tormenta como muchas otras y, sin embargo, su corazón latía inquieto ese día. Decidió que lo mejor era irse a la cama temprano, después de todo, no era como que esperara a nadie, nunca tenía invitados, bueno, de vez en cuando llegaban Drogo y Primula con su hijo Frodo, pero eran los únicos en toda la Comarca que deseaban verlo, nadie más buscaba su compañía. Desde que murieron sus padres y el tiempo pasó y Bilbo decidió permanecer soltero, los otros hobbits comenzaron a contar historias sobre él y a considerarlo extraño, casi lo trataban como a un extranjero dentro de sus propias tierras.

Por supuesto, no era como que a él le molestara, ya se había acostumbrado a estar solo.

Así que apagó todas las velas que se encontraban en el comedor, sólo se llevó una hasta su habitación y la apagó hasta que estuvo segura sobre su mesita de noche y el completamente cubierto con las sábanas y cobijas que había dejado sobre su cama, porque, no, no tenía miedo... pero su corazón no paraba de latir inquieto y... los relámpagos y ruidos que traía el viento consigo no parecían augurar nada bueno.

Aunque, como había dicho antes, no era algo en lo que él creyera.

Bilbo jamás supo si la tormenta que escuchó en la madrugada cuando volvió a despertarse era la misma que la que aquejó durante la noche, o si se había extinguido la nocturna y en su lugar, en algún momento de la medianoche, había surgido otra nueva. Sin embargo, éso no era lo más importante en esos momentos: lo que requería su mayor atención era el nuevo sonido que se había añadido a la tormenta: unos terribles y desesperados golpes que alguien o algo daba a la puerta de su casa. Rápidamente el hobbit se levantó y se puso la bata de dormir que siempre dejaba colgada cerca de la puerta. Su corazón volvió a sonar con ese ritmo alarmado que había sufrido en la noche y su respiración se convirtió en un quejido acelerado e irregular.

En realidad, a pesar de la sensación de miedo que recorría todo su cuerpo, Bilbo no tardó mucho en llegar hasta la puerta principal, pero, una vez que estuvo frente a ella, y el golpeteo llegaba claro y fuerte hasta sus oídos, el hobbit se quedó como piedra.

Casi nunca sucedía que su lado Took y su lado Baggins entraran en discusión, no ahora que su vida consistía en un repetitivo sinfín de rutinas que no paraban de seguir día con día, pero ahora, ahora que se existía la posibilidad del riesgo, era justo ahora que las dos partes de sí comenzaban a discutir en su interior. Su lado Took, el intrépido, el que buscaba algo emocionante por experimentar, le instaba a abrir la puerta en ese momento, después de todo, podría tratarse de alguien que necesitaba de su ayuda, mas su lado Baggins le aconsejaba que huyera, que se escondiera y esperara a que el sonido desapareciera, puesto que podría tratarse de alguien queriendo dañarlo.

Lamentablemente, Bilbo había pasado demasiado tiempo solo y con sus libros de aventuras y sin nadie más con quien hablar o conversar, a excepción de los retratos de sus padres, que era casi necesario para él experimentar algo nuevo.

Así que abrió la puerta.

Lo curioso de aquella situación era cómo con una decisión, las cosas cambiaban tan drásticamente. Una vez que sus dedos giraron la perilla y aquella puerta de madera verde, redonda, comenzó a abrirse, el, en un parpadeo, perdió el control de la situación. Porque, no era ya él quien abría la puerta y permitía entrar a lo que fuera que estuviera del otro lado, sino que, aquel ser, objeto o cosa, se abrió camino en su casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí, terminando en el suelo.

Y, ahora, que Bilbo podía verlo mejor, se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa no era exactamente una cosa, sino un... enano, un enano que resultaba demasiado grande, si es que se le comparaba con las proporciones de un hobbit cualquiera, como él. Instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás, mientras trataba de recordar si algo de lo que se encontraba a su alrededor podría servirle como arma para defenderse. El enano se quejó y el hobbit no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente; llevaba un abrigo enorme y oscuro que estaba completamente empapado en esos momentos y el cual se quitó rápidamente, como pudo, mientras permanecía sentado en el suelo. Lo primero que notó Bilbo cuando se quitó el abrigo fue su cabello rubio y después pudo fijarse más detenidamente en sus facciones, que no se parecían mucho a las de ningún enano que él había visto en su vida. De alguna manera ese enano tenía algo... diferente a los demás. Y, en ese momento, después de que otro quejido escapara de los labios de aquel enano, Bilbo se dio cuenta de que estaba herido. Era en el costado, puesto que una de sus manos trataba de cubrir la herida y, por lo que el hobbit alcanzaba a ver, brotaba sangre. Tenía que ser a causa de la punta de una lanza o una flecha, Bilbo no estaba del todo seguro, lo único que podía asegurar era que él debía haberse arrancado el pedazo que se había quedado incrustado en su piel en el camino, lo cual, era algo bueno.

Sin pensarlo mucho, el hobbit se arrodilló junto a él e hizo ademán de acercarse para ver la herida; pero el enano gruñó y lo observó con el ceño fruncido, como un animal salvaje que se rehúsa a ser atendido. Bilbo puso los ojos en blanco y lo miró fijamente sin titubear.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea de quién eres o de lo que quieres; entraste a mi casa a la fuerza, ni siquiera sé de qué o de quién estás huyendo, porque es obvio por esa herida que alguien te atacó, y ni siquiera sé si los que te persiguen puedan venir aquí y hacerme daño a mí también. Tengo todo el derecho de correrte de mi casa, pero no lo he hecho, y ahora, que trato de ayudarte ¿me tratas así?

En verdad, él había jurado que había comenzado todo aquel balbuceo lo más tranquilamente posible, pero algo debió cambiar mientras decía todo aquello porque ahora se sentía molesto, incluso irritado, con el rostro completamente caliente y el ceño completamente fruncido. El enano no parecía esperar una reacción así de alguien tan pequeño (los enanos siempre pensaban que los hobbits eran frágiles criaturas que se la pasaban recolectando flores), porque parpadeó varias veces como si no pudiera creer lo que veía, además, algo de diversión y sorpresa brillaba en sus ojos. Finalmente, tras un largo suspiro, asintió. Bilbo aprovechó la oportunidad y se inclinó nuevamente para revisar la herida, se veía profunda, pero creía que podría curarse si se atendía rápidamente. El problema era que, por el aspecto del enano, parecía que estaba infectada.

-Tienes que levantarte -le indicó, el enano le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos, pero hizo lo que se le pidió. El hobbit trató de ayudarlo, aunque la mayor parte del trabajo lo hizo el enano ya que era muy pesado para él-. Vamos, te llevaré a la cama para que descanses.

Lo llevó a la habitación que se encontraba junto a la suya y lo ayudó a recostarse, el enano emitió un quejido de dolor cuando su cuerpo cayó en la cama.

-Quítate la ropa. ¡Oh, por Yavanna, no me mires así! Sabes que necesito lavarte la herida primero...

Le pareció que el enano, con las fuerzas que le quedaban, sonreía. Bilbo puso los ojos en blanco, no podía creer que todavía tuviera fuerzas y ánimo para reírse de él. Los enanos eran criaturas extrañas, sin duda.

Así que el hobbit lo dejó un momento para preparar todo lo que necesitaba, tenía que ir por unas compresas calientes, un poco de jabón y preparar una bebida caliente con las hierbas que servían para bajar la fiebre. En la herida necesitaba otras más para quitar la infección. Era una verdadera suerte que Belladonna había sido una experta curandera y que conocía casi todas las plantas que había en la Comarca, y que, además, hubiese decidido pasarle todo ese conocimiento a su único hijo.

Por fortuna, cuando Bilbo regresó a la habitación descubrió que el enano le había entendido correctamente y sólo se había quitado las capas de ropa que traía en la parte de arriba y por lo menos se había dejado los pantalones. Lo observó un momento y al notar que estaba más pálido que antes, se apresuró a comenzar con la curación. Debía ser increíblemente doloroso, a juzgar por las expresiones que hacía, pero, extrañamente, no se volvió a quejar en voz alta.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

El hobbit estaba tan concentrado en comenzar a poner las hierbas sobre la herida y se había acostumbrado ya al mutismo de su huésped, que casi salta al escuchar su voz, una voz cansada y rasposa por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre.

-Bilbo.

-Mi nombre es... Frerin -dijo él, después de un rato. Cuando el hobbit comenzaba a vendarlo, aunque para ello tenía que hacer que el enano se levantara un poco, si no la venda jamás podría rodear toda su cintura. Una vez que terminó y que el enano pudo descansar otra vez... Bilbo se pudo fijar un poco más atentamente en él; es cierto que jamás había visto a ningún enano sin ropa y que sabía que eran muy fuertes, pero nunca se había imaginado que estarían compuestos de tanto músculo. De pronto se sintió débil y pequeño, a pesar de que, en esos momento, probablemente el que tenía más fuerzas de los dos era él.

-Bien, ahora necesito que te tomes esto -le indicó. Frerin vio la consistencia y el color de la bebida e hizo una mueca, como si tuviera cinco años. Bilbo resopló-. Tienes que tomártelo.

Después de unas palabras ininteligibles, el hobbit estaba seguro que eran insultos en Khuzdul dirigidos hacia él, el enano aceptó y abrió los labios sin quejarse más, permitiendo que Bilbo se acercara y le diera la bebida. En realidad, estaba bastante sorprendido por la confianza que el enano iba adquiriendo. Siempre había pensado que los enanos eran mucho más testarudos, sobre todo cuando se trataba de alguien que no perteneciera a su raza.

Finalmente, Bilbo se dedicó a colocarle las compresas calientes sobre la frente, con cuidado. Y, Frerin, quien de verdad debía de estar muy cansado, no tardó en quedarse dormido. Pero no pudo descansar completamente, en sueños, se removía en la cama, diciendo muchos nombres que para Bilbo eran completamente ajenos. Parecía tan asustado en ocasiones, que el hobbit tenía que hablarle para tratar de calmarlo, afortunadamente, su voz parecía surtir los efectos deseados porque el enano lograba calmarse nuevamente.

El problema fue que aquello duró tres días más. Frerin apenas despertaba unas horas para comer y después volvía a sus sueños interminables que, a mitad de la noche, se transformaban en pesadillas. Los nombres seguían surgiendo de sus labios, junto con frases y oraciones en Khuzdul que Bilbo jamás podría adivinar su contenido. Lo único extraño, fue durante la tercera noche, que, después de recitar aquellos nombres, dijo el suyo. Por un momento, el hobbit creyó haber escuchado mal, así que no hizo mucho caso, hasta que escuchó por segunda vez.

-Aquí estoy, no me iré a ningún lado -dijo, creyendo que tal vez estaba despertando. Pero, una vez que Frerin sintió la mano del hobbit en la suya, volvió a dormir profundamente.

Después de dos días, la fiebre desapareció por completo, lo cual se llevó las pesadillas también y, al parecer, después de cambiarle la venda por tercera vez, la herida iba sanando.

Así que él, una vez que vio que Frerin podía levantarse, salió de la habitación, dispuesto a hacerse algo de comer, pero sus planes quedaron en nada, ya que, se encontró el sillón en su camino y, pensando que sería buena idea descansar un rato, se dejó caer y quedó completamente dormido; estaba exhausto.

Pero, a pesar de su cansancio, recordó aquello perfectamente, por lo que Bilbo se sorprendió bastante cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y descubrió que se encontraba en su habitación. Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente, era que olía a comida recién hecha... ¡comida que no había preparado él mismo!

Rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina y descubrió que Frerin eran quien estaba preparando el desayuno. El enano, al saberse observado, se giró y se encogió de hombros y trató de sonreír.

-Creí que era lo justo, después de todo lo que has hecho por mí -dijo, simplemente. Bilbo asintió y, sin decir otra palabra, se sentó a la mesa. Y observó a su huésped nuevamente, aunque todavía se veía agotado, lucía mucho mejor que la noche que había llegado a su casa e incluso estaba completamente limpio. Lo que le recordaba al hobbit que probablemente él seguramente necesitaba un baño con urgencia. Pero, primero tenía que comer.

Después de comer unos huevos con mantequilla, que no estaban nada mal, tenía que admitir, se fue a bañar rápidamente.

Transcurrió otra semana, en la que se estableció una especie de acuerdo silencioso entre ellos, Frerin, por supuesto, no podía salir de la casa. Bilbo no se iba a arriesgar a que sus vecinos comenzaran a hablar y el enano seguramente deseaba que su presencia continuara oculta, por lo que el hobbit siguió haciendo lo de antes: salir a comprar algunas frutas y después adentrarse un poco en el bosque para recolectar hierbas y hongos para la comida de la semana. Frerin, conforme fue recuperando sus fuerzas, comenzó a reparar los muebles de Bilbo, los cuales tenían mucho tiempo con las averías, ya que él jamás se había tomado el tiempo de hacerlo y ayudarle en todo lo que podía al hobbit. Sin embargo, cuando los dos terminaban sus actividades, y después de que Bilbo volvía a revisar la herida del enano, y decidía ponerse a leer en su sillón, Frerin tenía la costumbre de sentarse frente a él y observarlo, el hobbit se sentía incómodo, incluso llegó a pensar en decir que, tal vez en sus costumbres aquello era aceptado, pero que era muy grosero observar a un hobbit fijamente. Pero no lo hizo, en su lugar, trató de sugerirle otras cosas qué hacer, le ofreció libros, los cuales rechazó, le sugirió que aprovechara el tiempo en descansar, también le dijo que aquello podría resultar bastante aburrido ya que él era el único que leía, pero aquello tampoco pareció importarle. Hasta que finalmente, se rendía y se iba a su habitación mucho más temprano de lo normal.

Enanos, quién podría entenderlos, a veces refunfuñaba antes de dormir.

Cuando la herida de Frerin estuvo completamente curada, el hobbit supo que el enano se tendría que ir. Sin embargo, aquel día él se comportó aún más extraño de lo normal. Bilbo trató de ignorarlo, y se dispuso a prepararle un poco de comida para el viaje. Mientras aquel enano rubio permanecía sentado en el sillón observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Finalmente se levantó a preparar sus cosas y guardó lo que el hobbit le había dado. Después se colocó frente a él y lo miró fijamente. Bilbo trató de decir algo, para no hacer aquello más incómodo de lo que era, pero Frerin lo interrumpió. Se llevó las manos a una de sus trenzas y se quitó lo que parecía una pieza de plata con incrustaciones de alguna piedra color verde, probablemente esmeralda y se lo dio a Bilbo.

El hobbit estaba a punto de decirle que aquello no era necesario, que ni siquiera tenía cabello suficiente para ponerse algo así, que no tenía que... pero después vio la expresión seria y decidida de Frerin y le pareció que lo mejor era quedarse callado.

-Nunca voy a olvidar todo lo que hiciste por mí -dijo el enano. Mientras ponía cuidadosamente aquel objeto brillante y hermoso sobre la pequeña palma del hobbit.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada -insistió Bilbo, pero Frerin negó con la cabeza. Le pareció que tenía algo más qué decir.

-Tengo algo que hacer, es por eso por lo que estoy fuera de mi hogar... -trató de explicar, porque nunca hubo tiempo para ello, además, Bilbo siempre pensó que era algo de lo que era mejor no saber.

Por alguna razón, Frerin no parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Sin embargo, inclinó su cabeza y tomó a Bilbo del cuello, lo cual asustó al hobbit un poco, hasta que se dio cuenta que todo lo que quería el enano era colocar su frente en la de él. Eso debía ser una forma de despedirse entre los de su raza, seguramente.

-No sé cuando tiempo me tomará, tampoco -continuó y parecía lamentarlo de verdad-, pero cuando termine, regresaré.

Bilbo se confundió un poco al escuchar aquello como una promesa, pero no pensó mucho en ello, simplemente respondió:

-Siempre serás bienvenido en esta casa.

Y lo dijo sinceramente, porque... ahora eran... amigos, ¿no es cierto?

Frerin sonrió una vez más y se alejó de él, para después salir por el umbral y Bilbo se sintió un poco más solo cuando lo vio partir.

* * *

Bilbo decidió que, aunque no tenía el cabello suficiente para traer algo así, usaría el regalo de Frerin con un cordón para atárselo al cuello, sentía que le daba suerte. Aunque, tal vez no le daba la suficiente, porque, después de tres meses de la partida del enano, sucedió lo que el hobbit había temido que pasara.

Lo único en lo que podría considerarse afortunado, era en que los escuchó antes de que se dirigieran a su casa. Era un grupo de cinco orcos, o por lo menos eso es lo que alcanzó a ver, antes de correr a uno de los cuartos y esconderse en un armario viejo, detrás de la puerta de la habitación. Se agazapó lo más que pudo, comprimiendo su cuerpo y silenciando su respiración a pesar de que estaba aterrado y su agonía aumentaba conforme escuchaba la intrusión acercarse a donde se encontraba. Escuchó perfectamente cuando derribaron su puerta de la entrada y cuando comenzaron a tirar muebles y platos y todas las cosas que le quedaban como recuerdo de su madre y las tiraban al suelo, también escuchó sus gruñidos y palabras casi guturales que hablaban en un idioma que le comenzaba a sonar despreciable. Y escuchó, finalmente, todo el recorrido que dieron y cada paso que se adentraron en su casa. Sin embargo, su temor no logró cumplirse completamente y ninguno de ellos descubrió su escondite, porque los oyó salir, al darse cuenta de que lo que buscaban no se encontraba ahí. Y, aún así, el hobbit no se atrevió a salir hasta el amanecer.

Pero, cuando decidió que ellos ya estaban muy lejos para lastimarlo y salió por el umbral de su casa, descubrió su puerta destrozada, se dio cuenta de que ellos habían bajado por la colina y habían decidido adentrarse en la Comarca para seguir buscando en el resto de los hogares y, aunque ya se habían marchado cuando Bilbo descubrió todo aquello, se dio cuenta de que no todos los hogares habían tenido tanta suerte como él. Y, a pesar de que no todo estaba destruido, las casas se mantenían en pie y aun se podían reconstruir, aún cuando la mayoría de los hobbits, aterrados, se encontraban completamente bien, si había sucedido lo peor: la intrusión se había llevado algunas vidas.

Y el hobbit corrió al corazón de esas casas y se desesperó preguntando y buscando; cuando llegó a su destino, nada pudo evitar que se encontrara con el hogar de Drogo completamente destruido y los dos cadáveres de los hobbits que le importaban más, en el suelo, con el cuello abierto por el filo de un arma blanca... y docenas de hobbits alrededor, horrorizados por la escena. Pero, Frodo, el pequeño hobbit que apenas era un niño; ese no sólo era un problema, era un misterio, porque... yacía en su cuarto, en su cama... vivo, y eso Bilbo lo supo porque se acercó a él y sintió su pulso, pero, aunque parecía simplemente dormido, no despertaba. Sin importar los esfuerzos que Bilbo hizo por hacer que los ojos del pequeño se abrieran, él nunca despertó. Y Bilbo supo lo que era el verdadero dolor y sufrimiento, porque Frodo era la única familia que le quedaba que le importaba.

Sabía que todo aquello era a causa de la llegada de Frerin tiempo atrás y sabía, más que nada, que, de alguna manera, él también era culpable por lo que había sucedido.

* * *

Nota: Este fic está basado en un libro llamado La hija del bosque. Siempre quise hacer una versión Bagginshield de esta historia, así que espero que la disfruten leyendo tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo al escribirla :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Era una verdadera fortuna que los padres de Frodo hubiesen decidido que Bilbo era una buena opción para cuidar de su hijo y lo hubieren especificado en su testamento. Por lo que Bilbo no tuvo ningún problema cuando tuvo que llevarse al pequeño Frodo a su casa. Ahí, después de instalar la puerta y arreglar una habitación especial para su sobrino, Bilbo trató, lo mejor que pudo, de cuidar del pequeño. Sin embargo, aquello resultó imposible. Las primeras semanas trató de buscar en todos y cada uno de los libros que había heredado de Belladonna sobre curación y hierbas para tratar de encontrar una solución, pero nada funcionaba, todos los ungüentos y bebidas que trató de prepara no surtieron efecto alguno en el pequeño hobbit. Él seguía sumergido en un pacífico sueño del que no parecía querer despertar. Aunque, para ser sincero, no lo culpaba. ¿Para qué querer despertar, para encontrarse con que sus padres habían muerto y ahora tenía que vivir con su tío en un lugar que sólo le esperaba soledad y aburrimiento? Aún así, el hobbit trató de hacer todo lo que podía; cuando las soluciones que estaban al alcance de su mano se acabaron y cuando terminó de recorrer toda la Comarca en busca de alguien que supiera algo, que tuviera una respuesta, Bilbo comenzó a cambiar sus tácticas. Todas las tardes se sentaba en la orilla de la cama del pequeño y le hablaba, sin saber siquiera si podía escucharlo o no. Le habló de muchas cosas, primero, le explicó la situación de sus padres lo mejor que pudo y sin dar muchos detalles, como si tuviera al niño observándolo atentamente, como si Frodo estuviese consciente. Pero no resultó ser tan fuerte como pensaba; terminó llorando junto a su sobrino, sin poder detener las lágrimas ni sus palabras trémulas.

Logró recuperarse en los días siguientes y comenzó a contarle todas las historias que le habían fascinado cuando tenía su edad, también, de vez en cuando, le relataba cómo iba todo en la Comarca; las casas volvían a reconstruirse, los hobbits comenzaban a superar sus pérdidas y dolor y, poco a poco, el incidente iba convirtiéndose en una herida menos dolorosa en los corazones de todos ellos. Pero Bilbo seguía lamentando la situación, cada vez que escuchaba o veía a los pequeños hobbit jugar, recordaba que su pequeño no podía hacerlo y lo extrañaba... los recuerdos de Frodo sonriendo y lleno de curiosidad por descubrir nuevos lugares y saber más acerca de todo lo seguía atormentando como una sombra que no lo dejaba.

-Despierta, por favor -le decía, a veces, en las mañanas, cuando el sol estaba más brillante y el ambiente olía más a naturaleza viva, cuando la presencia de Yavanna se sentía más cercana y pensaba que todo podía suceder. En su lugar, el silencio de la habitación le respondía y se hacía más pesado, la figura de Frodo permanecía inmóvil y Bilbo simplemente dejaba escapar una lágrima y besaba la frente de su sobrino con ternura, antes de decirle que iría por las cosas para la comida, que regresaría pronto.

Mas aquella ocasión salió el hobbit con el corazón más destrozado que nunca, con las esperanzas más pequeñas y el peso de su dolor más insoportable aún.

Recorrió los caminos dentro del bosque que se había memorizado y aún se atrevió a cruzar los desconocidos con riesgo a perderse; necesitaba encontrar alguna otra planta que no hubiese probado, algún otra hierba que le pudiera servir, pero era inútil, todas las había probado y ninguna funcionaba. Finalmente, ya que sus pies estaban adoloridos y sus extremidades no podían sostenerlo más, se sentó en la hierba, a la orilla de un pequeño arroyo cristalino y observó su cauce rápido, tratando de contener las lágrimas que deseaban salir nuevamente.

Y cuando no pudo más y dejó que su dolor se convirtiera en lágrimas y cubrió su rostro. Llorar... lo bueno de hacer eso era que, cuando se terminaban las lágrimas y el cuerpo no podía expresar más su sufrimiento, venía una especie de calma que permitía a los pensamientos ajustarse. Cuando los sollozos de Bilbo terminaron eso fue lo que sucedió, su mente y su corazón se ajustaron al ritmo de la naturaleza que lo rodeaba. Y su tranquilidad aumentó conforme sus oídos se llenaron del sonido del arroyo y de las aves a su alrededor, así como el olor de la madera de los árboles y las flores que comenzaban a crecer a su alrededor.

Pero los sonidos fueron cambiando, el agua corriendo y el viento se comenzaron a transformar en murmullos, pedazos de una voz pura que parecía tratar de articular palabras, que parecía llamarlo.

 _Escucha... hijo de la naturaleza, hijo mío. Mi pequeña creación..._

Bilbo se asustó y se levantó rápidamente; observó a su alrededor, pero no había nadie. Era una voz de mujer, estaba seguro... pero había algo más en aquella voz, algo que lo tranquilizaba y lo hacía sentirse intimidado al mismo tiempo. Pero siguió a su lado Took y decidió seguir el sonido.

 _No tengas miedo. Sígueme, responde a mi llamado..._

El sonido de la voz se fusionó con el de una cascada, había un nacimiento de agua en un claro en el bosque, un lugar que estaba seguro jamás había visto y, sentada sobre la hierba, había una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y un vestido blanco resplandeciente. Sus facciones eran hermosas y sus orejas, además, terminaban en punta y, aunque parecía tener a estatura de un elfo, a Bilbo no le pareció que ella fuera una de ellos... era... algo más.

 _Bilbo, hijo de Belladonna, ven hacia aquí._

El hobbit se sorprendió mucho al escuchar otra vez la voz, ya que aunque claramente venía de ella, la mujer jamás movió los labios, simplemente le sonrió y le señaló un espacio junto a ella. Después de unos segundos de titubear, se acercó lentamente y se sentó junto a ella.

 _He visto en tu corazón y sé que es lo que hay en él, se cuáles son sus preocupaciones y esperanzas._

Cuando Bilbo vio su rostro más de cerca y su voz llegó hasta sus oídos con toda la claridad del sonido del agua o del viento, estuvo seguro de con quien estaba hablando y se estremeció, esperando que aquello no fuera un sueño.

Yavanna.

 _Puedo guiarte para que Frodo vuelva a despertar, puedo mostrarte el camino para lograrlo. Si estás dispuesto a hacer sacrificios a cambio._

Bilbo no dudó en asentir, había sufrido demasiado la silenciosa presencia de su sobrino, como para dudar en esos momentos. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por él.

Yavanna le sonrió y el gesto fue tan brillante y cálido, que el hobbit sintió su corazón más ligero en ese momento. Entonces, en sus pensamientos apareció la imagen clara de una hermosa flor blanca de centro dorado y cuyo tallo estaba cubierto de afiladas espinas.

 _Ésa es la más antigua de las flores, fue mi primer diseño en la creación de la naturaleza; sin embargo, es rara y sólo crece en ciertas zonas de_ _Arda. Ella es la dulce respuesta a tus plegarias, pero... debe ser tratada con respeto y ya que tú la retirarás y cortarás de su conexión con la tierra, debes estar dispuesto a ofrecer algo a cambio por este don que se te otorgará._

Cuando Bilbo asintió y ella se dio cuenta de que no había duda en sus ojos comenzó a explicarle claramente lo que tenía que hacer. También, le dijo que había ciertas reglas a seguir, por que la magia y el poder natural requerían un balance y siempre algo tenía que ser entregado a cambio. El hobbit escuchó atentamente las instrucciones de Yavanna. La flor se encontraba en Erebor, en aquella montaña solitaria, cuyo territorio era gobernado por enanos. El viaje era largo, pero, de acuerdo a lo que Yavanna había dicho, la oscuridad que había caído sobre Frodo no se volvería eterna a menos que él regresara antes de dos años. Además, no sólo tenía que arrancar una de esas preciadas flores, sino las suficientes para hacer una corona con ellas y colocarlas sobre la cabeza de su sobrino.

Al terminar, Yavanna se inclinó más cerca de él y le acarició las mejillas.

 _Mi pequeño, recuerda: aunque parezca que la oscuridad esté frente a ti, nunca pienses que te he abandonado, estaré cerca de ti, vigilando tus pasos y mi luz llegará, no importa cuan tenue o extraña se vea... siempre llegará la esperanza._

Y cuando Yavanna desapareció en un destello de luz y una ráfaga de viento que volvió a acariciar las mejillas, Bilbo volvió a sentirse solo. Mantenía sus instrucciones y reglas no sólo en su mente, sino en su corazón. Y, aún así, sentía que todavía le quedaban muchas dudas por responder.

* * *

Al regresar a la Comarca no le fue muy difícil empacar todo lo que creía necesitar, ni siquiera encontrar lo más importante: encontrar quién cuidara de Frodo. Porque hacía tiempo que los Gamgee se había portado muy bien con él y habían ofrecido tratar de ayudar en lo que pudiera en su situación con Frodo. Porque los Gamgee habían sido muy buenos amigos de Drogo y Primula y también se habían encariñado con su hijo.

Aún así fue difícil llegar y tocar a su puerta, para pedirles un favor que probablemente ninguno de ellos comprendería. Porque lo que Bilbo les había dicho era que tenía que hacer un viaje y necesitaba que alguien estuviera al pendiente de Frodo durante ese tiempo, pero no podía decirles qué era lo que tenía que hacer ni por qué tenía que marcharse tan repentinamente, eran las reglas... no se podía pedir ayuda, ni se podía hablar nada con respecto a lo que tenía qué hacer.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a irte? -preguntó Bell.

-No lo sé -el hobbit supo, cuando aquellas palabras brotaron de sus labios, que aquello iba a verse como abandono, como una forma de rendirse ante la situación y lo vio perfectamente en los ojos de aquella madre, aún así, ella no insistió más y aceptó cuidar de Frodo.

Así que Bilbo llevó al pequeño de Frodo hasta la habitación que le había sido asignada y lo colocó en la cama, después de cobijarlo se sentó junto a él y le explicó que tenía que irse, pero que no era porque no lo quisiera o que se rindiera... Iba a volver.

-No voy a dejarte -le prometió-, te quiero mucho y, aunque no lo parezca, esto que voy a hacer es... por ti.

Se inclinó sobre la cama y le dio un último beso sobre la frente y se permitió acariciar sus rizos oscuros, antes de levantarse y limpiarse las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Una vez más, se despidió de los Gamgee y les agradeció que cuidaran de Frodo.

Y Bilbo comenzó su viaje, pensando mientras se iba alejando de la Comarca: _Volveré, lo prometo. Volveré._

* * *

El destino trajo al camino del hobbit un hombre de apariencia vieja y ropa gris, que, en un principio Bilbo no reconoció, pero que el hombre insistió había visto y era buen amigo de su madre, Belladonna.

-¿Gandalf, el mago?

El hombre hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-¿Y adónde se dirige un pequeño hobbit como tú? -preguntó el mago, observándolo atentamente.

-Me dirijo hacia Erebor -respondió, porque consideró que esa era una información segura, aquello no mostraba ninguno de sus propósitos.

-¿Un hobbit en Erebor? -Gandalf arqueó sus cejas plateadas-. Es algo que me gustaría ver, en realidad. ¿Y qué se supone que quieres hacer allá, tan lejos de tu hogar?

Ante aquello Bilbo simplemente apretó los labios y desvió la mirada, tal vez podría decir que estaba buscando aquella flor, podría describírsela al mago, pero, aunque esa fuese una información que no comprometía su misión, eso sólo generaría más preguntas que no podría responder.

-Ya veo, ya veo -fue todo lo que dijo Gandalf y, para fortuna de Bilbo, no hizo otra pregunta más-. Yo me dirijo hacia Rivendell, necesito hablar con Lord Elrond, por lo que parece que los Valar nos han querido reunir por un rato. ¿Qué te parece si nos hacemos compañía hasta que nuestros caminos se separen?

Bilbo sonrió sinceramente y asintió con entusiasmo, ciertamente, le tranquilizaba mucho viajar al lado de un mago, aunque sólo fuera por una parte del camino.

Llegar a Rivendell supuso muchos días de camino, más de lo que él había anticipado, sin embargo, debía acostumbrarse, ya se había imaginado que el viaje no sería nada sencillo.

En realidad la llegada a aquella tierra de elfos supuso un gran alivio para el hobbit, quien estaba demasiado agotado con el viaje. Decidió aceptar la oferta de Lord Elrond y quedarse unos días. Pero conforme pasó el tiempo, y a pesar de que Bilbo se alegró un poco al participar de sus danzas y cantos, se dio cuenta de que Elrond no estaba muy de acuerdo en dejarlo ir. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos conocía su verdadero propósito y no parecía que desconfiaran de él, pero insistían en que era un camino muy peligroso para un hobbit. Mas, cuando sintió mayor preocupación por su viaje y destino, Bilbo conoció a una elfa que se presentó días después en Rivendell, y quien, intercedió por él. Era verdaderamente hermosa y, aún cuando su rostro parecía muy joven, su expresión mostraba una sabiduría que sólo podría haberse adquirido con muchos siglos de experiencia.

-Su camino ya ha sido trazado -intervino ella, quien se llamaba Galadriel-. Lo guía una mano mucho más poderosa que la nuestra.

Tras decir esto, Elrond lo miró con sorpresa, mientras que Gandalf le sonrió con ternura.

-Ya decía yo que había visto algo diferente brillar en tu rostro, aquella vez que nos encontramos.

Eso cambió las cosas completamente, los elfos le ofrecieron ropa y algunas lembas para su camino de regreso. Gandalf le mencionó algo al oído antes de despedirse y Galadriel le dirigió también, algunas palabras:

-Tu corazón es puro, Bilbo. Confío en tus intenciones aunque desconozco tu destino y por eso espero que las estrellas de Varda iluminen siempre tu camino, que la oscuridad no te encuentre y si lo hace, tu corazón se mantenga brillante -dijo y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Y Bilbo se marchó de otro lugar que apreciaba, una vez más. Tal vez la fortuna lo seguía, porque su camino sólo estaba lleno de cansancio y un largo recorrido, pero no se había encontrado ningún peligro, por lo menos hasta ese momento.

Incluso había seguido el último consejo de Gandalf y se había refugiado durante unos días en la cabaña de Beorn, afortunadamente el skin-changer no lo consideraba una amenaza, incluso lo comparaba con un conejo, y decidió confiar en él cuando le trajo el mensaje del mago.

Mas Beorn le advirtió de los peligros que suponía cruzar Mirkwood, como era llamado en aquellos tiempos, porque el bosque había comenzado a sucumbir a la oscuridad. Incluso le pareció a Bilbo que él trataba de disuadirlo de continuar el viaje, pero era inútil, nada podría hacerlo retroceder. Jamás podría hacerle algo así a Frodo.

Así que entró en Mirkwood alerta, esperando que alguien lo atacara, incluso tenía una de sus manos sobre la pequeña espada que Gandalf le había regalado antes de entrar a Rivendell. Nada sucedió. Sólo se podía escuchar el viento en la distancia y el crujir de las hojas cada vez que eran aplastadas por los pies del hobbit.

En ese momento, cuando había decidido que era una buena oportunidad para darle una mordida a uno de esos lembas, Bilbo alcanzó a ver algo por el rabillo del ojo. Y se quedó petrificado... ¿podría ser?

 _Estas flores sólo crecen en ciertos lugares de Arda y aunque Erebor es el lugar más adecuado para encontrarlas, si la tierra que estás pisando es adecuada y te favorece, puedes encontrarlas en tu camino._

Pero sólo eran dos pequeñas flores, pequeñas. Por supuesto, no le servían para hacer toda la corona, pero podría empezar con esas. Sin embargo, no estaba del todo seguro, trató de rememorar la imagen que tenía en la cabeza de ellas y aunque no estaba seguro si podía confiar en su memoria, le parecía que aquellas eran las flores correctas.

Así que se inclinó con mucho cuidado y extendió una de sus manos para arrancar la primera flor. Pero se detuvo y observó su palma unos instantes antes de tocarla. Sabía que el tallo de la flor iba a estar completamente protegido por espinas y sabía también, que no podía usar nada para ayudarse, era uno de los primeros sacrificios que tenía que hacer si quería que todo funcionara correctamente. Respiró profundamente y tomó a la flor del tallo con todas sus fuerzas, ahogando un quejido de dolor cuando sintió que las espinas perforaban su piel y arrancó la flor. Y algo extraño sucedió, los pétalos blancos se iluminaron de dorado por un instante antes de apagarse y retornar a su color normal. La segunda hizo exactamente lo mismo, lo que, esperaba, fuese una buena señal.

Guardó las dos flores en el pequeño morral de piel que había traído sólo para eso y continuó su camino esperando encontrar más. Como pudo, se limpió la sangre que tenía en la mano, pero no tenía tiempo para tratar de curársela, por lo que trató de ignorar el ardor que sentía en la piel y se concentró en la forma de salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, ya que el aspecto del bosque no era del todo agradable.

La peor parte de su trayecto llegó al anochecer, cuando la oscuridad se volvió un obstáculo difícil para seguir avanzando, sin embargo, no podía detenerse, porque hacía rato que había escuchado sonido no muy lejos de él. Ruidos que tal vez vendrían de las copas de los árboles, ruidos que no auguraban nada bueno.

Pronto Bilbo se dio cuenta de que sus propios pasos lo traicionaban, el ruido que hacía al moverse era lo que alertaba... eso, que en esos momentos estaba cayendo del cielo. Mas no caía del cielo, sino de los árboles y no caía, precisamente, sino que se deslizaba. Eran docenas de arañas que esperaban encontrar algo a lo que poder inyectar su veneno para después comerse.

Se escondió detrás del tronco de un árbol, esperando que ninguna de ellas lo notara, esperando pasar desapercibido. Aún así y con mucho cuidado, decidió sacar la espada y mantenerla firmemente aferrada, sólo por si la necesitaba.

Ralentizó su respiración con la esperanza de que ni aquello lo delatara y, justo cuando escuchaba a las criaturas alejarse, una de ellas había decidido desviarse de camino y buscar cerca donde se encontraba él. Y lo encontró, con un giro inesperado terminó frente a él, con los colmillos dispuestos a clavarse en su piel, pero el hobbit logró ser más rápido y encajó su espada con fuerza en su cabeza. La sensación que vino después de ello fue abrumadora y terrible, jamás había matado a nada ni a nadie y quitarle la vida a un ser era algo que no se podría olvidar. Pero tenía que defenderse, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces antes de volver a dar otra estocada, hasta que la araña dejó de moverse. Entonces salió rápidamente de donde se encontraba y se escondió nuevamente detrás de una roca, esperando que el resto del grupo no lo encontrara.

Porque si lo hacía, estaría muerto. Él no podía vencer a tantas arañas de ese tamaño al mismo tiempo.

Y cuando creía que ya no podría más, que su corazón no resistiría la tensión, los escuchó llegar. Eran elfos del bosque, quienes comenzaron a luchar en contra de las arañas, una a una comenzaron a caer bajo la espada o la flecha y ya que nadie parecía notar al pequeño hobbit, Bilbo decidió que era el mejor momento de huir. Sí, eran elfos, pero él no estaba seguro de que ellos estarían dispuestos a ayudarlo y no podía arriesgarse a retrasar más su viaje.

Por fin... logró salir de Mirkwood.

El resto pasó mucho más rápido. Bilbo logró encontrar la Ciudad del Lago, aunque ahora estaba abandonada y en ruinas, sin embargo, se las ingenió para llevarse un pequeño bote de los pescadores que se encargaban de pasar la mercancía desde ese lado y atravesar por ella hasta Dale. El viaje fue cansado, sobre todo porque no estaba acostumbrado a remar, pero se las ingenió.

Incluso en Dale, tuvo la audacia de usar la mejor habilidad que tenían los hobbits y pasar desapercibido, pero cruzar la ciudad sin ser visto significaba esconder en el lugar y momentos adecuados y jamás detenerse. Y no lo hizo, además ayudaba un poco de que su estatura fuera exactamente la de un niño pequeño, por lo que se confundía entre los niños que corrían y jugaban junto a las casas y los puestos de comida y ropa.

Los problemas comenzaron cuando logró salir de la ciudad de los hombres y comenzó a acercarse a la montaña. Porque, del lado del que se encontraba había una entrada, había escuchado rumores acerca de ella, pero era invisible para cualquiera que no fuera enano. Por lo que tendría que rodear la montaña, lo cual le tomaría mucho más tiempo y entrar por el lado del bosque.

Pero estaba agotado y no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Aunque sabía que, a pesar de todo, tenía que seguir, no se sentía muy seguro estando en ese lugar.

Sólo cuando llegó al bosque, después de encontrar un lugar en dónde poder dormir, se permitió descansar, lo cual fue un error, porque cuando despertó, con un dolor en el estómago, descubrió que había sido encontrado por un grupo de orcos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Uno de ellos enredó sus uñas en su cabello y lo levantó en el aire. Al hobbit le costó mucho no gritar de dolor, pero lo logró; no sabía si en aquel bosque había alguien más que lo pudiera ayudar y sabía que los gritos sólo provocarían más violencia por parte de los orcos. El que lo había levantado ahora lo sacudía en el aire y soltaba unas palabras en su idioma que hizo a los que lo rodeaban reírse.

Las cosas no podían terminar así.

De pronto, uno de ellos se acercó a él y comenzó a hablar en Lengua Común, un poco gutural y rasposo, como si el idioma no le resultara del todo sencillo.

-¿Dónde están los enanos? -logró decir, después de un rato en el que entendió que el hobbit no entendía bien lo que trataba de decir. El problema fue que, mientras Bilbo trataba de descifrar el mensaje, el orco que lo mantenía en el aire, lo sacudía con fuerza, como si fuera su culpa no haber entendido el mensaje.

-Yo no conozco a ningún enano -respondió-, he viajado solo todo este tiempo.

El orco hizo una mueca, tras la cual sus facciones se volvieron más horrendas, si es que eso era posible, y casi escupió unas palabras al resto de su grupo, los demás respondieron con gruñidos de enojo, lo cual no significaba nada bueno para Bilbo. El orco que lo traía lo soltó con fuerza, y aunque eso significó un alivio para su cuero cabelludo, el golpe que recibió en la nuca al caer sólo empeoró las cosas.

Sobre todo cuando otro de ellos puso una de sus grandes manos sobre su pecho y lo presionó contra el suelo con fuerza y sacó una de sus armas y la dirigió a uno de sus brazos.

-De acuerdo -continuó el que hablaba Lengua Común-. Si te niegas a hablar...

-¡No sé de lo que están hablando! -exclamó, pero fue inútil, la hoja del arma comenzó a abrir la piel de su brazo y, aunque no fue una herida profunda, sí dolió bastante, sin embargo, se negó a dejar escapar ningún quejido.

Tenía que pensar en algo, pero en esos momentos no podía ocurrírsele nada, estaba demasiado cansado y el dolor de las heridas que le hacían en el brazo no ayudaba mucho para concentrarse...

El orco que lo sostenía contra el suelo se movió rápidamente, pero no tanto, una flecha le había atravesado la espalda y la punta se le asomaba por el pecho. Después de que cayó al suelo, los orcos se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo atacados y trataron de encontrar la fuente de aquel ataque. Bilbo, sin embargo, no perdió tiempo y trató de escaparse del lugar aprovechando la confusión.

Un grupo de enanos había llegado al lugar y ahora atacaba ferozmente al grupo de orcos. Bilbo, quien pensaba que podría salir de aquello sin ser visto, se dio cuenta de que uno de los enanos, uno joven, de cabello oscuro y que casi no tenía barba, había caído al suelo. No iba a lograr defenderse antes de que el orco se lanzara sobre él. Así que el hobbit, pese a lo que decían sus instintos, se regresó y se colgó del cuello del orco, y, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le cortó la garganta. No tenía idea de por qué había hecho aquello, quizás porque aquel enano le recordó un poco a Frodo o quizás porque ya estaba enloqueciendo.

Por fortuna, los enanos habían derrotado a los orcos. Sin embargo, Bilbo no estaba del todo seguro si podía confiar en ese grupo de enanos, tampoco. Pero no tenía fuerzas para correr, su brazo seguía sangrando y todo lo que le quedaba de energía lo había gastado tratando de salvar al enano. Como pudo se levantó y acercó el brazo a su pecho, con el otro sostuvo la espada, mientras que de reojo revisaba que sus cosas estuvieran cerca de él. Parecía que el morral con las flores estaba intacto, por fortuna.

El joven de cabello castaño se acercó a él, pero el hobbit dio un paso hacia atrás, al parecer el enano entendió el mensaje porque no trató de acercarse de nuevo.

-Gracias -fue todo lo que dijo.

Y Bilbo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras su mirada permanecía alerta sobre el resto del grupo, esperando que alguno de ellos lo atacara.

Entonces, de entre ellos emergió una figura alta; era un enano enorme, además se veía peligroso, su cabello era completamente oscuro, aunque tenía ya algunas hebras de color plateado, y su barba, a pesar de que era espesa, era corta, no a lo que Bilbo estaba acostumbrado a ver en enanos y se preguntó porqué. Pero se detuvo antes de acercarse a él, porque su mirada captó algo en el suelo, algo brillante y plateado y entonces el hobbit se palpó el cuello y se dio cuenta de que era lo que Frerin le había regalado.

-Es mío -soltó, lo cual fue una completa estupidez, pensó, más tarde. Porque cuando aquel enano lo levantó del suelo y lo observó detenidamente le dirigió una mirada oscura a Bilbo, una extraña mezcla entre desesperación y enojo.

-No, no lo es -corrigió el enano y el hobbit se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz tan profunda, aunque, una parte de él pensaba que ya la había escuchado en algún lugar.

De pronto, el enano se le acercó y lo tomó de los hombros con brusquedad y aunque no le estaba haciendo daño, fue suficiente para que Bilbo decidiera que no podía confiar en él.

-Dime donde lo encontraste... ¿O lo robaste, a quién? ¿Dónde conseguiste esto? -exigió.

Pero hubo algo en Bilbo que cambió en ese momento, aunque fuera por un instante la figura de ese enano dejó de intimidarlo y todo el coraje por el cansancio y el dolor que experimentara se manifestaron en una última muestra de energía, quizás toda la que le quedaba.

Se sacudió las manos del enano y dio un paso hacia atrás, sin embargo, no dejó de mirar aquellos ojos azules tan profundos. Esta vez era su turno de enojarse.

-No me interesa quien seas o lo que busques, no tienes ningún derecho de tratarme así. ¡No después de que no he hecho nada en contra de ustedes! -exclamó, sin romper contacto visual con el enano-. Ahora... voy a explicarte cómo es exactamente que llegó eso a mis manos y no me interesa si me crees o no, ¡porque ni siquiera tengo que rendirle cuentas a un enano que apenas conozco! Y sí, sé que salvaron mi vida, pero yo también los ayudé, así que creo que estamos a mano.

Terminó su discurso respirando agitadamente y, por extraño que parezca, ninguno de los que estaban ahí dijo una palabra en un rato. En lugar de ello, le parecía que varios de ellos sonreían, pero no entendía por qué.

Pero, entonces se dio cuenta, cuando sus ojos volvieron al rostro del enano al que había enfrentado, se dio cuenta por qué había reaccionado así y lo disculpó un poco, sólo un poco... porque, su mirada, aquella forma de mirarlo era la misma que Frerin había tenido en su rostro cuando él lo había regañado, hacía ya muchos meses, aquella noche en que llegó a su casa. Y se dio cuenta de que el enano que tenía frente así, tenía un gran parecido con Frerin, aunque éste no era rubio y ciertamente tenía peor humor que el otro... pero estaba seguro que los dos pertenecían a la misma familia...

-De acuerdo, te escucho -dijo aquel enano, de pronto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y al verlo asentir, se dio cuenta de que su expresión había cambiando. La sorpresa que había tenido en su rostro minutos antes había sido reemplazada por algo de respeto y quizás ese mismo brillo de diversión que también había identificado en Frerin aquel día.

Así que le contó todo lo que había sucedido los días en que Frerin permaneció en su casa, bueno, no todo, prefirió omitir lo que había dicho antes de marcharse... porque, no era necesario... no le parecía importante mencionarlo en ese momento o tal vez nunca. Pero todo eso lo hizo mientras mantenía su mirada firmemente fija en la de aquel enano de ojos azules, quería demostrarle que decía la verdad, quería probar que era sincero, sin importar que eso le causara un dolor en el cuello de tanto levantar la cabeza, ya que ese enano en verdad era muy alto.

-¿No dijo a dónde iba? -insistió el enano, aunque al hobbit le pareció que su tono se había suavizado... un poco.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca dijo nada y yo no quise preguntar.

El enano asintió.

-¿Cuál es tú nombre?

El hobbit se preguntó por qué de pronto los enanos parecían interesados en saber sobre él, pero decidió ignorar sus pensamientos por un rato y limitarse a contestar.

-Bilbo.

-Soy Thorin... Oakenshield -soltó entonces. Uno de los enanos que estaba atrás de él debió hacer un comentario en Khuzdul, porque Bilbo no entendió nada, todo lo que supo fue que Thorin se giró y le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos y, después, cuando se giró nuevamente hacia el hobbit, añadió:- Frerin es mi hermano.

El hobbit asintió, simplemente. Esa información no le sorprendía.

Thorin se acercó a él e, instintivamente, Bilbo retrocedió. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el enano trataba de regresarle aquel pequeño objeto de plata.

-Era de tu hermano... tú deberías conservarlo -dijo Bilbo.

-Frerin te lo dio por una razón y yo respetaré sus decisiones -replicó Thorin con firmeza y al hobbit le pareció que sería inútil seguir discutiendo con él, así que tomó el objeto con todo y el cordón que todavía estaba amarrado a él y se lo volvió a colgar al cuello. Le pareció que veía muchas cejas arqueadas a su alrededor y tuvo ganas de decirles que sabía perfectamente para qué servía aquello, pero que prefería usarlo de ese modo... pero, estaba demasiado cansado, en realidad, creía que había una posibilidad alta de que se desmayara de un momento a otro.

-Estás sangrando -mencionó entonces Thorin y de pronto todos se dieron cuenta de las heridas en el brazo de Bilbo. Nuevamente ese enano hizo el intento por acercarse a él, pero cada vez que cada un paso adelante, el hobbit daba otro hacia atrás. A pesar del dolor, volvió a acercar el brazo herido a su cuerpo, como si quisiera protegerlo de todos ellos-. Entre nosotros hay alguien que puede curarte...

-Estaré bien -lo interrumpió el hobbit con brusquedad y trató de inclinarse para levantar sus cosas, pero le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo. Todavía no podía creer cómo era que le quedaban energías para moverse.

-Sólo quiero ayudarte -insistió Thorin, aunque parecía que parte de su enojo había regresado.

-No necesito de tu ayuda -espetó el hobbit, frunciendo el ceño, a su vez.

-Tranquilo, pequeño -intervino entonces otro enano, quien parecía ser el miembro más viejo del grupo-. Lo que Thorin quiere decir es que en verdad estamos agradecidos por todo lo que hiciste por Frerin y por Kili -mientras mencionaba ese último nombre inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia el enano joven de cabello castaño-, ellos son muy importantes para nosotros y nos parece justo que nos permitas atender tus heridas a cambio. No queremos hacerte daño.

Bilbo observó al enano por unos instantes y le pareció que era sincero... Por supuesto, no creía que todo aquello era lo que había querido decir Thorin, pero viniendo de boca de él, quien se veía mucho más tranquilo y amable, todo sonaba mucho más razonable.

Sonaba bastante bien en realidad, tanto que Bilbo se permitió bajar sus defensas y dejar que aquel enano se acercara a él y lo condujera hasta un rincón, cerca del tronco de un árbol y lo hiciera sentarse.

-Por cierto, me llamo Balin y estoy a tu servicio -dijo él, sonriendo.

Otro enano se acercó entonces, este traía en una de sus manos una especie de cuerno metálico que ponía en su oído, probablemente para tratar de escuchar lo que decían todos los demás.

-Yo soy Oín, y de ahora en adelante vas a tener que hacer todo lo que yo diga si es que quieres que esto termine rápido -anunció con firmeza y Bilbo asintió porque lo único que deseaba era seguir su camino. Así que el hobbit descubrió su brazo y permitió que el sanador comenzara a trabajar en él, se esforzó por reprimir todos los quejidos de dolor que amenazaban con escapar de sus labios.

Una vez que el enano terminó y logró vendar su brazo, Bilbo trató de levantarse, pero se dio cuenta que estaba mareado todavía. Oín le lanzó una mirada severa en ese momento.

-Has perdido mucha sangre, no puedes moverte mucho. Tienes que descansar y alimentarte bien.

-No puedo quedarme aquí -protestó el hobbit-, necesito seguir mi camino.

-¿Hacia dónde te diriges? -preguntó Balin entonces y él se mordió el labio en lugar de responder, estaba seguro que todos ellos iban al mismo lugar que él, después de todo, la entrada hacia Erebor no podía estar tan lejos ya y seguramente todos ellos venían de ese lugar y a juzgar por cómo andaban vestidos, lo único que habían venido a hacer era revisar si no había intrusos en su territorio o quizás ya sabían desde antes que los orcos andaban cerca de ahí.

-Erebor -dijo, cuando se dio cuenta que no le quedaba otra opción más que responder.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Thorin de pronto, apareciendo cerca de ellos. Y aunque su presencia era suficiente como para no concentrarse en nada más, aún así Bilbo se dio cuenta de que el enano que permanecía atrás, no muy lejos del grupo y que tenía parte de la cabeza rapada y con símbolos con tinta oscura sobre la piel, ponía los ojos en blanco y le comenzaba algo al enano que tenía al lado, lo cual hizo que ambos se rieran.

Bilbo permaneció un rato en silencio antes de decidirse a contestar; no podía explicar exactamente a qué había venido, pero podía mencionar las flores, tal vez alguno de ellos sabía dónde se encontraban.

-Vengo a buscar esto -y sacó una de las que había logrado arrancar cuando se encontraba en Mirkwood, era sorprendente que aún se conservara como la había encontrado.

Todos parecieron reconocerla, a juzgar por la forma en que observaron la planta, por lo que Bilbo sintió que la esperanza volvía a calentar un poco su corazón.

-No vas a poder encontrar eso aquí -sentenció entonces la voz de Thorin y el hobbit sintió que todo su cuerpo se ponía rígido.

-No... tú no entiendes, yo necesito esas flores... Por favor, haré cualquier cosa por ellas, no puedes decirme que -se interrumpió cuando sintió otro mareo, su garganta le lastimaba y el recuerdo de Frodo le hacía sentir sus ojos arder, pero no quería llorar, no en frente de ellos. Se removió donde esta sentado para tratar de ponerse de pie; Oín trató de acercarse a él, pero Bilbo todo lo que hizo fue moverse otra vez para alejarse de él.

De pronto, antes de que el hobbit pudiera parpadear de nuevo, Thorin estuvo arrodillado junto a él, pero esta vez no intentó tocarlo.

-Tranquilo, por favor, Bilbo. No quise decir eso. Esas flores sí crecen aquí, pero no podrás encontrarlas ahora que acaba de comenzar el otoño, esas flores sólo crecen en primavera. Tienes que esperar hasta que pase el invierno.

Pero eso no sirvió mucho para tranquilizar al hobbit. En realidad, aquello tuvo un efecto opuesto: tras un suspiro, Bilbo enterró la cabeza en sus manos... ¿Esperar? ¿En dónde? No tenía ningún lugar dónde quedarse y regresar no era una opción... además aquello sólo significaba que tardaría más en volver a ver a Frodo. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Alguien se aclaró la garganta en ese momento y él estaba seguro de que había sido Thorin.

-Puedes quedarte en Erebor mientras... esperas.

Bilbo se atrevió a quitar las manos de su rostro y ver a Thorin directamente. Todavía no entendía cómo era que podría ser eso, tal vez podría quedarse en la casa de alguno de ellos... en realidad, estaba muy cansado como para pensar en ello así que asintió.

-Gracias.

-Eso momento de regresar, entonces -anunció el enano- Dwalin trae los ponis.

Thorin se acercó más a él y a Bilbo le pareció que pretendía levantarlo entre sus brazos, se arrastró hacia atrás.

-Puedo levantarme solo, gracias -soltó.

-Perdiste mucha sangre -fue la réplica de Oín.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza, lo que hizo a Thorin fruncir el ceño y murmurar algo entre dientes, parecía verdaderamente frustrado. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, Kili y otro enano joven, de cabello rubio, se acercaron a ellos.

-Tal vez si te apoyas en nosotros puedes intentar levantarte por tu cuenta y medir tus fuerzas, para saber si puedes seguir por tu cuenta o no -ofreció el rubio con amabilidad, quien poco después se presentó con el nombre de Fili, hermano de Kili. ¿Qué en esa familia siempre llegaban en paquetes de dos, uno rubio y el otro de cabello oscuro? Pero Bilbo sacudió su cabeza, retirando esos pensamientos absurdos de su mente y decidió concentrarse en lo que el enano decía. Por lo menos, parecía mucho más razonable que todo lo demás.

Asintió y extendió sus manos para apoyarse en las de Fili y Kili, mientras observaba a Thorin levantarse y alejarse de ellos. Sabía que no lo había logrado del todo por su cuenta, pero de aquella manera se sentía menos inútil. Y ahora por lo menos estaba más seguro que no podría seguir a pie. Estaba demasiado cansado. Así que aceptó la oferta de Kili y accedió a ir en el mismo poni que él. Sentía, a pesar de todo, la mirada de Thorin que lo seguía de cerca, aunque no podía decir que le sorprendía, Frerin se había comportado de la misma manera, aunque creía que Thorin lo hacía porque todavía no confiaba completamente en él.

A comparación de todo lo que habían tardado tratando de terminar con los orcos y el tiempo que Oín se había demorado en curar las heridas de Bilbo, el camino hacia Erebor resultó demasiado rápido.

Finalmente, los ojos del hobbit lograron ver lo que tanto tiempo habían esperado. Y, en realidad, quedó bastante impresionado. De frente, la montaña se abría y en su centro había un gran portón de doble hoja detrás del cual seguramente estaba el palacio. Pero antes, mucho antes se encontraba toda la pequeña ciudad que se había formado en el centro, protegida por las rocas de la montaña. Las casas eran hermosas y, aunque la gente parecía estarlos esperando para el regreso, y Bilbo hizo lo mejor que pudo por ocultar su rostro en la espalda de Kili, la población no ignoró la presencia del hobbit. Y cuando Bilbo se atrevió a mirar, encontró lo que temía; aunque había muchas miradas de indiferencia y desdén, unas incluso, de amable curiosidad, pero también se encontró con miradas de desprecio y rechazo.

Comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.

Pero se sintió mucho más nervioso e intimidado cuando todos ellos se detuvieron ante el portón grande, afuera una enana hermosa con un vestido que parecía de la realeza, lo estaba esperando. Bilbo estaba seguro que ella debía ser la reina o alguna princesa. Y, cuando Fili y Kili bajaron de sus monturas para abrasarla con mucha ternura y efusividad, el hobbit se dio cuenta de que había estado viajando con los príncipes todo el tiempo... pero ya que esos príncipes, sobre todo Kili, se parecían mucho a Thorin entonces eso quería decir que...

-Me alegra que hayas regresado tan pronto, hermano, supongo que entonces lograron encontrar al grupo que había entrado en nuestro bosque -dijo ella, antes de abrazar a Thorin también.

Bueno, por lo menos aquello resolvía sus dudas. Thorin era el rey de Erebor y probablemente lo odiaba y además desconfiaba de él, fantástico.

Kili se acercó en ese momento a su montura, en la que había dejado a Bilbo y lo ayudó a bajar con cuidado, después, a pesar de los nervios que esto provocó en el hobbit, lo acercó a donde se encontraba su madre.

Thorin comenzó a hablar en rápido Khuzdul y Bilbo estaba seguro que estaba hablando de él, porque la princesa lo miraba constantemente. De pronto, sus ojos se fijaron en lo que llevaba atado al cuello.

Y, para sorpresa y consternación de Bilbo, la princesa se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-Gracias por ayudar a mi hermano cuando más lo necesitaba.

Bilbo simplemente asintió porque todavía estaba muy débil y ese abrazo lo había hecho recordar, con dolor, que todo su cuerpo estaba lastimado.

-Creo que es el momento adecuado para que guíe a Bilbo hasta su nueva casa -anunció entonces Balin, a lo que le dijo algo Thorin en Khuzdul, pero él volvió a responder con firmeza. Mientras tanto, la princesa, que después se enteró Bilbo que se llamaba Dis, observaba todo atentamente.

-Vamos, todavía hay varias de estas que no han sido ocupadas -anunció Balin, después de que ayudó a subir a Bilbo a su montura y ambos comenzaron a recorrer las calles de la pequeña ciudad, en realidad, Bilbo se sintió bastante aliviado al saber que no tendría que quedarse dentro de la montaña, en el palacio.

En realidad, la casa que le mostró Balin era más de lo que podía pedir, ya estaba amueblada y era mucho más amplia de lo que había imaginado, así que, una vez que el enano se despidió de él, el hobbit no perdió tiempo y se instaló en la recámara, para tirarse sobre el colchón esperando que el sueño le cerrara por completo los ojos; todavía tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y que hacer, pero no le quedaba nada de energía para hacerlo ese día. Mañana esperaba que fuera diferente, que, de alguna manera, sus esperanzas pudieran regresar con más fuerza que antes. Sus últimos pensamientos antes de caer en la completa inconsciencia, fueron para Frodo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

En el momento en que se abrieron sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que el largo viaje había terminado; cuando recordó la situación en la que se encontraba y todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, Bilbo pudo pensar claramente en su situación. Su mirada parecía fija en el techo encima de él, pero sus pensamientos habían dado marcha atrás, habían regresado a la Comarca. Durante su camino a Erebor no había tenido mucho tiempo de pensar detenidamente en Frodo, todo lo que se había centrado en hacer era sobrevivir y llegar hasta donde se encontraba ahora. Pero en ese momento, cuando se daba cuenta de que tendría mucho tiempo... de que estaría atrapado en ese lugar hasta que las flores que necesitaba crecieran... sólo entonces comenzó a pensar si su sobrino, en su estado sumergido en sueños, era verdaderamente consciente de lo que le rodeaba. Y si así era... ¿Habría escuchado lo que Bilbo le decía? ¿Pensaría acaso que su tío lo había abandonado? ¿Qué se había dado por vencido?

Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Tratando de convencerse que Frodo no se sentía solo, que su sobrino creía en él. Se tocó con la palma de la mano el pecho y pensó en lo mucho que deseaba que sus pensamientos viajaran y que su cariño pudiera llegar hasta él besar su frente una vez más.

Pero las cosas no funcionaban así.

Después de bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, Bilbo se dio cuenta de que si quería comer decentemente, tendría que salir a buscar raíces y hongos. Era mejor mantenerse ocupado ahora que tenía tiempo. Tal vez después podría pensar en cómo comenzaría a hacer la corona.

Salió de la que ahora sería su casa, pero no se sentía nada como su hogar. Un poco inseguro, se asomó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el movimiento apenas comenzaba, había algunos enanos despiertos; algunos se dirigían a las minas, mientras que otros se encaminaban a la plaza central. Y, mientras Bilbo trataba de caminar entre ellos sin llamar la atención (lo cual, por supuesto, no consiguió), se dio cuenta de que sus nuevos vecinos estaban sumamente interesados en él y no lo ocultaba. Aunque el hobbit no podía culparlos, él era un completo extraño para ellos y ninguno de ellos, por lo menos no los que no habían presenciado su llegada el día anterior, sabía qué hacía una criatura como él en sus tierras. Así que Bilbo pretendió ignorar las miradas de curiosidad, así como las de desdén y las de desprecio que encontraba en su camino.

En realidad, cuando pudo descansar nuevamente fue cuando llegó hasta el inicio del bosque nuevamente y se adentró en él. Por supuesto, no podía arriesgarse y comenzar a explorar por sí sólo, no después de lo que había pasado anoche, además tenía varias heridas en el brazo que probaban era una mala idea; por lo que se limitó a buscar lo que necesitaba.

Una vez que estuvo satisfecho con lo que había encontrado y su canasta estaba llena nuevamente, se dirigió a "su casa", apresurando el paso para evitarse momentos incómodos mientras pasaba junto a grupos de enanos. Y, aunque pensaba ignorar todas aquellas miradas, le fue imposible hacerlo al llegar frente a su puerta, ya que los vecinos parecían verlo tan intensamente, que Bilbo llegó a pensar por un momento que algo malo le había ocurrido a la casa mientras no estaba; algunos niños se asomaban por las ventanas y las enanas habían salido como para presenciar algún espectáculo, cosa que hizo que el hobbit abriera su puerta y la cerrara rápidamente, para evitarse todo ese escrutinio que lo estaba haciendo sentir cada vez más incómodo.

Revisó su habitación y la bolsa donde guardaba las flores (cada vez le sorprendía más aquellas plantas, que se veían intactas aún cuando había pasado tanto tiempo desde que las había recolectado), pero nada parecía haberse movido de lugar; tal vez sólo estaba exagerando y los enanos estaban interesados en otra cosas... Cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse y regresó a la cocina. Cocinar siempre había sido algo que lo ayudaba a calmarse.

Sólo pudo respirar profundamente cuando se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer. Aunque dormir le había ayudado mucho para recuperar energías, fue definitivamente la comida lo que lo hizo sentirse vivo nuevamente.

Eso fue hasta que tocaron a la puerta y todo su cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente.

Lentamente, como si se resistiera a responder, el hobbit se levantó y, tras dudarlo unos segundos, abrió la puerta. La princesa Dis le sonrió desde el otro lado del umbral.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Por supuesto! -exclamó inmediatamente, sintiéndose más tranquilo. Había algo en ella que le agradaba, aunque, al mismo tiempo, tenía la sensación de que aquella enana era el verdadero poder detrás del trono de Erebor, parecía alguien a quien no se le podía decir que no.

-En realidad, vengo a ver cómo estás, Oín dijo que habías perdido sangre... Además traje un poco de esto -dijo, colocando sobre la mesa un pequeño morral de tela lleno de quesos y pan. Tal vez eso era poco para ella, pero a Bilbo le pareció mucha comida.

-No es necesario, es decir... no es que no lo agradezca... yo...

Pero ella lo interrumpió haciendo un gesto con la mano, como si le quitara importancia al asunto.

-No es nada, además mi... yo, yo pensé que tal vez necesitarías energía, después del viaje que hiciste. Supongo que vienes de la Comarca, ¿no es así?

Bilbo asintió y le ofreció una silla para sentarse a la mesa. Era extraño ofrecer asiento a un invitado en una casa que apenas había tenido por una noche, a la cual tenía mucho más derecho la princesa que él mismo. Aún así, su madre lo había educado bien, y los modales eran importantes sin considerar en el lugar en el que se encontraba.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de comer? -preguntó y la enana observó con interés la cacerola que estaba en el fuego.

-Huele delicioso, creo que aceptaré tu oferta -dijo ella. Y el hobbit no perdió el tiempo para levantarse y servirle un poco del guiso que acaba de preparar-. Un momento, ¿de dónde sacaste todo esto?

-Fui a recolectar un poco de raíces y hongos -respondió él.

-¿Esta mañana? -la enana arqueó sus cejas hacia su anfitrión.

Bilbo respondió afirmativamente y observó a la princesa reírse quedamente.

-Eso lo explica.

-¿Disculpe?

-Nada, olvida lo que dije -respondió ella, todavía con esa sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Hablaron durante un rato sobre los hijos de la princesa, pues, según ella le había advertido, tenía que estar preparado para una de sus visitas pronto.

-Les aconsejé que era mejor dejarte descansar -explicó y puso los ojos en blanco, casi como si los tuviese frente a ella-, pero nunca, nunca hacen caso de lo que les digo, es verdaderamente difícil a veces tratar de educarlos...

Mientras continuaban con la conversación, Bilbo descubrió que podía hacer sus problemas a un lado por unos instantes y reírse un poco. La compañía de la princesa era muy agradable... incluso logró sentirse más confiado estando junto a ella. Y, aunque ella misma insistió en que dejara de ser tan formal, Bilbo decidió que era mejor seguir dirigiéndose a ella por su título, aún cuando sus palabras y la forma de hablarle resultara un poco más... informal.

-Se siente extraño que te dirijas a mí de esa manera -explicó la princesa-. Sobre todo después de saber lo que hiciste por mi hermano y mi hijo y después de platicar contigo y descubrir que eres muy agradable.

-Es... no fue nada... es decir, sólo hice lo que pensé era lo correcto en ese momento -respondió, sintiéndose un poco apenado.

Dis sonrió. Parecía notar la turbación del hobbit y decidió dejar el tema, sin embargo, sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en el cuello del hobbit. Y Bilbo recordó que aún traía puesto el regalo que le había hecho Frerin.

-Sabes... que eso es para el cabello, ¿verdad? -preguntó ella y lo hizo de una forma que no parecía estar haciendo ningún reclamo, sino simplemente un comentario.

-Ehh... sí, es sólo... mi cabello no es lo suficientemente largo -sin embargo, cuando lo tocó se dio cuenta que, en realidad, había crecido bastante desde que había dejado la Comarca.

-Yo creo que sí -insistió ella-, se te vería bien. Yo podría trenzártelo, si me lo permites.

-En realidad no creo que Frerin... que el príncipe Frerin me lo regalara para eso -replicó Bilbo-, creo que sólo me lo dio en pago por lo que hice por él.

La princesa Dis lo estudió atentamente, sus ojos iban de su rostro al objeto que ahora el hobbit traía en las manos, parecía tratar de analizar algo y él no estaba seguro de qué era exactamente.

-Seguro mi hermano está muy agradecido por lo que hiciste por él.

-Supongo que sí, yo... en realidad no se quedó mucho tiempo como para decir que logré conocerlo, pero me hizo compañía mientras estuvo conmigo -confesó Bilbo, sonriendo-, yo lo llegué a considerar un buen amigo. Lo considero un amigo.

-Estoy segura de que él también -dijo Dis con amabilidad y, después se inclinó para tomar su mano, a Bilbo le costó trabajo frenar el impulso de retirarla. Aunque la princesa era encantadora y no había hecho mas que ayudarlo, todavía era difícil para él dar toda su confianza... y la tortura que había pasado en el bosque le hacía muy difícil no estar constantemente alerta cada vez que alguien quería tocarlo-. Y, por lo mismo, yo también te considero mi amigo, Bilbo. Espero que tú también llegues a considerarme tu amiga.

El hobbit sonrió y asintió. Sin embargo, una parte de él se entristeció inmediatamente al pensar en eso, en realidad, no podía perder su tiempo, sus energías tratando de hacer amigos, cuando Frodo aún seguía atrapado en su propio cuerpo, sin poder moverse, sin poder hablar y sus padres, los únicos que podrían brindarle consuelo, estaban muertos...

* * *

Dos días después descubrió Bilbo que había otro tipo de enanos, aquellos cuyo desprecio se podía sentir casi en la piel, como una marca que iba quemando lentamente. El hobbit se preguntó si sería porque lo consideraban diferente, una amenaza (aunque eso era poco probable) o porque simplemente pertenecía a otra raza. Y, a pesar de que pensaba, por todos los medios, ignorar aquella situación, en una de esas ocasiones que se descubrió observado de esa manera, resultó ser el día en que Fili y Kili llegaron hasta su casa. Inmediatamente los príncipes les dijeron algo en Khuzdul al grupo de enanos que rondaba cerca de ahí, y, aunque se marcharon inmediatamente, Bilbo notó que sus expresiones no cambiaron del todo, parecía que no respetaban mucho a sus príncipes.

-Ignóralos -dijo Kili, entrando en la casa como si fuera la suya-. Ellos vinieron de las montañas azules hace apenas unos meses, pero son parte del grupo de Hershnal.

Al notar, como era lógico, la mirada confundida en el rostro del hobbit, Fili le lanzó una mirada a su hermano y se sentó en un sillón, cerca de él para explicarle.

-La familia de Hershnal siempre ha estado en contra de la nuestra, cree que no somos aptos para guiar a nuestro pueblo -comenzó el rubio-, y debido a que nuestro abuelo sucumbió a una enfermedad que se conoce como _dragon sickness_ , eso hizo que más enanos creyeran en su historia de que nuestro linaje estaba maldito y que ninguno de nosotros podría gobernar apropiadamente. Por lo que se formó un grupo que se opuso a Thorin, aunque nunca han logrado mucho, nadie los escucha...

-Saben todo lo que nuestro tío ha hecho por ellos -añadió Kili con fervor-. Además fue él quien recuperó estas tierras. Su valor y su determinación lo hicieron más fuerte y nunca, a pesar de tener Arkenstone en sus manos, cedió a la tentación del oro.

-Aún así nuestra madre creyó que era mejor destruir esa piedra -comentó Fili-. Pero creo que fue mejor así.

El hobbit se descubrió a sí mismo interesado en la historia, a él que siempre le habían fascinado los libros de aventuras, saber que una había pasado en aquel lugar lo emocionaba. Casi podía imaginar la batalla que se había librado ahí sólo para recuperar la montaña...

-Por lo que no debes preocuparte, no hacen daño -terminó Fili-, sólo molestan.

-Entonces... -dijo Bilbo después de un rato-, esa enfermedad hace que quien la posee se vuelva... ¿ambicioso?

-Es más que eso -respondió el rubio-, afecta los sentidos y al enano que la tiene de tal manera que distorsiona su personalidad, Thorin nos dijo una vez que Thror, nuestro abuelo, dejó de reconocerlo y lo trataba como a su enemigo...

La tristeza se apoderó de Bilbo repentinamente, casi podía imaginar lo terrible que podría ser para alguien que tu propia familia te rechazara, te tratara con desprecio y desconfianza, ver a alguien que amas perderse y desaparecer detrás de la locura.

-Lo siento -soltó y lo decía en verdad. Era cierto que lo que él estaba viviendo no era difícil, pero entendía que la vida de los demás no era fácil, tampoco.

Kili se encogió de hombros, aunque no había sonrisa en sus labios en aquella ocasión.

-Nosotros no llegamos a ver eso... pero lo sabemos porque nuestra madre nos cuenta y... a veces Thorin menciona algo.

Ya que no se sentía con ganas de dejar que la tristeza lo embargara y en esos momentos no quería recordar lo lejos que se encontraba Frodo de él, decidió animar un poco la situación.

-¿Quieren algo de comer?

Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos se negó a una oferta como esa.

* * *

Era cierto que tendría mucho tiempo hasta que llegara la primavera, pero Bilbo había estado pensando que una de sus mejores opciones era invertir ese tiempo en tratar de averiguar algo más sobre aquella flor. La cual, había descubierto, en una de las tardes que Dis fue a visitarlo, que ellos llamaban: _Golden light._ Al parecer esa flor de centro dorado aparecía mucho en sus poesías e historias. Lo que significaba que debía de haber mucha información acerca de ella en su biblioteca. El problema era que seguramente esa información estaba en Khuzdul y el hobbit no tenía ni la más remota idea acerca de ese idioma. Mas, estaba seguro, por lo que había escuchado comentar a Kili un día, que tenían también, toda una sección en Lengua Común.

Tal vez podría tener suerte.

Su otro problema era que, seguramente, no lo dejarían pasar la puerta principal del palacio.

Aún así no perdía nada arriesgándose. Salió de aquella casa a la que se había acostumbrado, un poco, y se dirigió resuelto hasta la entrada de la montaña. La puerta de doble hoja, estaba como esperaba, flanqueada por dos guardia. Los cuales hicieron una mueca de desdén al verlo.

-¿Asunto? -preguntó uno de ellos, arqueando una de sus espesas cejas hacia él.

El hobbit se removió incómodo y observó un momento al suelo antes de decir:- Me gustaría entrar en la biblioteca.

-La biblioteca es para uso del rey, su familia y la población que vive en Erebor.

Bilbo estuvo a punto de decir que él también vivía ahí, pero se mordió el labio cuando vio al otro enano abrir los labios.

-Este lugar no es para medianos.

-¡Yo no soy ningún "mediano", soy un hobbit! -no pudo evitar soltar un bufido de enojo.

-Da igual, eres un extranjero.

Bien, al parecer, eso era lo lejos que iba a llegar ese día. Suspiró y dio media vuelta para regresar por donde había venido, cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Y, cuando se giró nuevamente, se dio cuenta de que Balin le sonreía del otro lado. Las puertas se habían abierto.

-¡Bilbo! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Entra!

Ante aquello, uno de los guardias dijo algo en Khuzdul, lo que provocó que Balin frunciera el ceño y respondiera con firmeza, silenciando a los dos guardias con unas pocas palabras. Un poco más animado, Bilbo decidió que ese era el momento adecuado para escabullirse entre los dos guardias, por lo que aceptó la invitación de Balin y logró entrar en el palacio.

Definitivamente, aquel lugar era impresionante. La roca estaba tallada de tal manera que los pasillos, así como los peldaños y diseño parecían brillar como piedras preciosas. Los ojos de Bilbo se bebieron todo con avidez antes de regresar a las facciones del enano. Balin sonrió al ver su expresión.

-¿Te gusta? Me alegro, sabes apreciar la belleza a pesar de que no estás acostumbrado a este tipo de construcción o este estilo de vida. Thorin en particular le fascina detenerse a mirar de vez en cuando este salón y el del trono, a pesar de que tiene años viéndolo. Significa mucho para él.

Bilbo asintió, sin saber bien qué responder a ello, pero continuó caminando.

-Por cierto, ¿viniste a verlo?

-¿A quién?

-A Thorin -respondió el enano, como si fuese obvio.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

Entonces Balin se rió con ganas, al ver la expresión en el rostro del hobbit.

-Sólo era una pregunta, Bilbo, tranquilo. No tienes que verte tan... horrorizado ante la perspectiva. Thorin no es tan malo como parece.

El hobbit se mordió el labio, pensativo. No era que considerara a Thorin malo, pero aún le resultaba alguien imponente, además, y era cierto, era alguien difícil de tratar.

-¿A qué vienes, entonces? -decidió preguntar el enano, al darse cuenta de que Bilbo, al parecer, se había quedado mudo durante un momento.

-En realidad... yo quiero... entrar a la biblioteca -lo dijo, esperanzado, pero, a la vez, reticente, como si temiera ser expulsado en ese instante. Entonces se le ocurrió que, si es que iba a pasar tanto tiempo ahí, también podía hacer algo para ayudar y retribuir todo lo que habían hecho por él-. Y tal vez... pueda ayudar en algo. Aprendo rápido.

-De acuerdo -dijo Balin, después de observarlo unos momentos-. Estoy seguro que Ori apreciará tu ayuda y compañía.

* * *

Bilbo se había sentido algo nervioso antes de conocer a Ori, pero, descubrió que él no era como los enanos que se había encontrado afuera, aquellos que lo veían tan hostilmente, no, Ori era más parecido a Dis, Fili y Kili e inmediatamente lo trató con cortesía y amabilidad.

-¡Me alegra por fin conocerte! -exclamó cuando Balin los presentó- He escuchado mucho de ti.

-Espero que cosas buenas -dijo Bilbo, quien, aunque no le extrañaba que la noticia del hobbit que había llegado de tierras lejanas hubiese llegado a sus oídos, pero no estaba seguro de si sentirse tranquilo al respecto. Por un momento se preguntó qué dirían de él y después pensó que lo mejor era no saberlo.

-¡Por supuesto! -exclamó Ori, sonriendo-. ¿Por qué alguien hablaría mal de ti?

Bilbo se encogió de hombros simplemente y decidió que era mejor no responder a esa pregunta. El enano debía pasar mucho tiempo en la biblioteca si es que no sabía lo que los demás pensaban de él.

Después de un rato, Balin los dejó solos y, ante la insistencia y entusiasmo del hobbit, Ori comenzó a explicarle y decirle cómo estaban organizadas todas las secciones. Y, aunque la mayoría de los libros estaban en Khuzdul y Bilbo no los podía identificar por título, lo que sí pudo lograr fue comenzar a aprender su ubicación por género y materia. Tuvo cuidado de aprenderse los pasillos y escuchar cada uno de los consejos para cuidar y acomodar los libros.

Aquel había sido un día largo, pero valió la pena.

Los siguientes días los dedicó continuar aprendiendo, resultó que Ori era un paciente instructor y, en verdad, muy agradable cuando se trataba de entablar una conversación. El único problema que tuvo fue al tratar de localizar libros que hablaran sobre su flor, hasta el momento no encontraba ninguno en Lengua Común que tuviera un capítulo sobre _Golden lights,_ pero era una biblioteca muy grande, por lo que todavía tenía esperanza de encontrar algo más.

Apenas había terminado de acomodar una de las secciones sobre herrería, cuando escuchó pasos fuertes que se acercaban hacia donde se encontraba, con cuidado, se asomó y se dio cuenta de que Thorin había entrado en la biblioteca, su corazón dio un vuelco nervioso cuando escuchó la voz del rey pronunciar un claro y profundo Khuzdul mientras hablaba con Ori. Creyó distinguir el nombre de Balin en la conversación, pero decidió que lo mejor era esconderse...

-¿Bilbo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Demasiado tarde.

-Ehhh... yo estoy... ahora ayudo a Ori con el acomodo de la biblioteca -respondió y le pareció que sus palabras salían en un torpe balbuceo. Por fin, se atrevió a darse la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que Thorin estaba a unos pasos de él, casi se hace para atrás de la sorpresa. Tal vez era que no había visto al rey en muchos días, pero ahora le parecía que estaba más alto que antes, se sintió pequeño de nuevo.

Ori, quien estaba detrás de Thorin, le dijo al rey que Bilbo le había servido mucho esos últimos días. Detrás de Thorin, Ori le hizo una seña con la cabeza, la cual el hobbit había interpretado perfectamente, pero no quería hacer caso.

Suspiró.

-¿Puedo... ayudarle en algo... su majestad? -preguntó. Le pareció que era mejor dirigirse a él de la manera más respetuosa posible, ya que, después de todo, se encontraba frente a un rey, sin importar lo testarudo y gruñón que fuera dicho rey.

Thorin frunció el ceño y Bilbo puso los ojos en blanco, ahí estaba el problema, sin importar lo corta que fuera la conversación con él, Thorin siempre se las arreglaba para molestarse cada vez que tenía al hobbit en frente. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de Bilbo, el ceño fruncido desapareció rápidamente del rostro del rey.

-Yo buscaba... Balin pensó que sería mejor si yo me informaba más sobre... administración -dijo él, después de un rato.

El rostro del hobbit se iluminó de pronto y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, porque él recordaba perfectamente donde se encontraba esa sección. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia a allá, escuchando los pasos del rey cerca de él.

-Bilbo... me preguntaba... lo que te llevó mi hermana, ¿fue de tu agrado?

Sólo cuando el hobbit se detuvo en el pasillo que buscaba y llegó hasta la sección deseada se dio cuenta de que Thorin le había preguntado algo.

-¿Te refieres... es decir, se refiere a la comida?

-Sí.

-¡Por supuesto! -contestó él con entusiasmo, permitiéndose sonreír nuevamente-. Lo que más amamos nosotros los hobbits es la comida. Todo estuvo verdaderamente delicioso.

Entonces Thorin arqueó las cejas hacia él.

-¿Te lo acabaste ya?

Un brillante rubor apareció en las mejillas del hobbit en ese momento; frunció el ceño.

-Ya han pasado varios días -trató de justificarse-, además los hobbits... tenemos buen apetito.

El rey lo observó de pies a cabeza, como si tratara de encontrar algo... Bilbo se ruborizó aún más y resistió las ganas de cubrirse.

-Pero eres... tan pequeño -Thorin parecía sorprendido-. ¿Dónde pones toda esa comida?

Bilbo resopló, un poco molesto.

-Sabe, su majestad, preguntarle eso a otro es muy descortés -comentó, poniendo las manos en sus caderas, como cuando regañaba a los niños de la Comarca que corrían afuera de su jardín. Los ojos de Thorin siguieron el movimiento de sus manos.

-Lo siento -se disculpó, aunque Bilbo podía jurar que el rey estaba luchando por ocultar una sonrisa. El hobbit volvió a suspirar y continuó buscando los libros que el rey quería. Por supuesto, ninguno de aquellos símbolos le decía mucho a Bilbo, pero estaba seguro que Ori le había dicho que... ¡Sí! Pero su sonrisa de triunfo se evaporó cuando se dio cuenta que los libros que buscaba estaban hasta arriba. Por supuesto, tenía que estar fuera de su alcance. Se estiró, pero sus dedos ni siquiera lograron tocar el lomo de los libros... Le pareció escuchar una risa contenida a su espalda.

-Tal vez yo pueda...

-¡Por supuesto que no! -exclamó y se cubrió los labios inmediatamente, recordando en dónde se encontraba, en voz más queda, pero firme, añadió:- Yo puedo hacerlo, su majestad.

Tratando de mantener la calma e ignorando la diversión que brillaba en los ojos del rey, Bilbo buscó un banco en el que subirse y por fin logró tener los tomos a su alcance. Le preguntó a Thorin cuál era el que quería y el enano le señaló uno de color marrón.

Finalmente, con el libro en las manos, Bilbo bajó del banco y le extendió el libro al rey. Thorin se había quedado en silencio y ahora observaba a Bilbo fijamente, no fue hasta que el hobbit se aclaró la garganta que el rey tomó el libro.

-Gracias -contestó con esa voz increíblemente profunda y sonrió antes de irse.

Desde su escritorio, Ori lo miraba con la boca abierta, sorprendido. Bilbo decidió ignorarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Una semana más había transcurrido y Bilbo seguía sin tener suerte. Los libros de herbología que había encontrado no tenían información sobre la flor que buscaba y los que la tenían estaban completamente en Khuzdul. Uno de ellos en particular parecía tener bastante información acerca de ella, o por lo menos eso era lo que Bilbo pensaba a juzgar por los dibujos que había visto en él, pero era imposible tratar de descifrar la información que contenía. Muchas veces había pensado en preguntarle a alguien, pero no quería arriesgarse a despertar más curiosidad sobre cuál era la verdadera razón de su estancia en Erebor. No le estaba permitido hablar acerca de ello. Pero, sólo en ciertas ocasiones, sí quería hacerlo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien acerca de todo lo que sentía. Y creía que Dis podía entenderlo. Ella había sido muy amable con él desde el primer momento en que llegó a ese lugar, y muchas veces iba y le llevaba comida y alimentos, aunque él insistía que no era necesario, y se quedaba algunas tardes a platicar con él. Y ya que el hobbit no podía hablar mucho de sí mismo, la escuchaba y cada vez le agradaba más, hasta consideraba que podría ser casi una amiga. Por eso pensaba que, tal vez él podría decirle, que se sentiría mejor al hacerlo... podría decirle que al ver a Fili y a Kili no podía evitar pensar en Frodo y lo mucho que se preguntaba si su cabello estaría creciendo tan rápido como el de él, o en las ganas que tenía de hablarle a pesar de que no pudiera contestarle. Pero, precisamente era por eso que no podía hablar. Si lo hacía podía arruinar todo y, entonces... entonces jamás tendría oportunidad de hablar con él o escucharlo reír o de ver sus hermosos ojos abiertos otra vez.

Se dio cuenta de que se le estaban escapando unas lágrimas por los ojos y se limpió con el dorso de la mano cuidadosamente. Giró su cabeza sólo para confirmar que no hubiese nada cerca para verlo, y trató de recobrar la compostura. Decidió que lo mejor era buscar algún otro estante que pudiese arreglar. Afortunadamente Ori estaba distraído en esos momentos tratando de encontrar unos volúmenes que le habían encargado y no se daba cuenta de nada.

Pasaron sólo unas horas cuando un enano entró en la biblioteca, no era alguien que el hobbit había visto; su barba era larga y estaba divida en dos trenzas que a Bilbo le resultaron un poco extrañas y lo curioso era que aunque los hobbits no tenían barba, él ya se había acostumbrado a los diferentes estilos que había visto mientras se encontraba en Erebor. Aún así, ese enano tenía algo extraño. Pero, no como muchos otros que habían entrado antes y no requerían ayuda, él parecía completamente perdido. Por lo que él vio su oportunidad para distraerse un poco y se acercó.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? -preguntó, sosteniendo con más fuerza los libros que traía en las manos, recordándose dónde era que iban exactamente.

El enano inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo, normalmente todos hacían eso, ya que Bilbo pertenecía a una raza todavía más pequeña que la de ellos, por lo que ya se estaba acostumbrando a ello. Sin embargo, este enano lo observó de pies a cabeza y soltó un suspiro enfadado y volvió a girarse.

-No creo que un mediano como tú pueda servirme de mucho, en realidad -comentó sin ocultar el desdén de su voz.

Bilbo frunció el ceño.

-Yo no soy ningún...

-¿Y qué haces aquí? No puedo creer que los guardias te hayan dejado entrar, esta biblioteca es sólo para uso del pueblo de Erebor -continuó, interrumpiendo al hobbit-. Ni siquiera sé que haces en este reino en primer lugar...

El hobbit estaba tan furioso y sorprendido al mismo tiempo por la forma en que le habló aquel enano, que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir los labios, pero el enano pasó cerca de él y lo empujó del hombro, haciendo que Bilbo soltara todos los libros. Soltó un pequeño quejido al sentir que algunos de ellos le caían en los pies. Mordiéndose el labio para evitar responderle, se agachó para levantar los libros, mientras reía entre dientes y se giraba para salir de aquel pasillo. Sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse porque Ori estaba ahí, con los brazos cruzados obstruyendo su salida. Observó al enano como si quisiera evaporarlo con su mirada.

Sin embargo, el enano parecía completamente ajeno a eso, ya que se le iluminó el rostro cuando vio a Ori, dio un paso hacia adelante como si quisiera acortar la distancia entre ellos. Al hobbit le dio la impresión de que aquel enano sólo había venido para ver a Ori. Entonces comenzó a hablar en rápido Khuzdul y sacó, con entusiasmo, una pequeña caja de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Pero Ori respondió algo, de forma seca y cortante, y se negó a tomar aquella caja. El enano lo miró dolido por un momento y volvió a decir algo en Khuzdul, Bilbo creyó que le estaba haciendo una pregunta. Ori respondió y el enano dirigió su mirada a Bilbo, quien todavía estaba arrodillado en el suelo y lo miró aún con más desprecio que antes y se dirigió a Ori nuevamente, sólo que esta vez sus palabras estaban cargadas de enojo. Para toda respuesta, Ori señaló la puerta donde había entrado y volvió a decir algo, esta vez con tanta firmeza y determinación que el enano no tuvo más tiempo que parpadear y, a regañadientes, se giró y salió de ahí.

Una vez de que se percató de que el enano se había ido, Ori se acercó a Bilbo y se inclinó a su lado para ayudarlo a levantar los libros.

-No es necesario, yo puedo... en verdad -insistió, pero Ori se mantuvo firme e incluso le ayudó a devolver los libros a su lugar correspondiente-. Gracias.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó, entonces- ¿No te lastimó?

Bilbo negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que su hombro todavía dolía por el empujón, sin embargo, decidió que era mejor no causar más problemas.

-No le hagas caso, Piff es uno de los muchos miembros de la "nobleza" -Ori hizo un gesto de desdén al mencionar la palabra-, que creen que están más arriba que los demás porque tienen dinero, pero, en realidad no tienen ni una gota de sangre real. Hay muchos como él, lamentablemente, pero no debes escucharlos, ¿de acuerdo? No quisiera que te hagan sentir mal.

Bilbo asintió, tratando de sonreír, a pesar de que pensaba que, después de todo, Piff tenía algo de razón, él no pertenecía a aquel lugar.

-En realidad, me alegra mucho haberlo echado de aquí -continuó Ori-, no debió tratarte como lo hizo. Además, ya me tenía harto, y fue peor cuando descubrí que intentaba cortejarme, seguro pronto se quejará de mí ante el consejo, pero ya veremos a quién terminan apoyando al final...

El hobbit agachó la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado.

-Lamento mucho haberte causado problemas, no tenías que... si sabías que esto podría perjudicarte... es decir...

-No trates de disculparte por lo que pasó, Bilbo -dijo él, seriamente-. Esto no fue tu culpa y él único que debería de disculparse es Piff. Nadie merece ser tratado de esa manera.

El hobbit sonrió y le agradeció nuevamente.

-Son enanos como él los que dejan en mal a nuestra raza -insistió Ori, molesto aún-. ¡Y todavía se hace llamar miembro de la nobleza! ¡La única nobleza que yo reconozco es la familia real! Y ellos jamás harían algo así.

Bilbo lo creyó, ya que ahora que los conocía a todos, sabía que ellos no eran así. Y recuperó un poco del ánimo que había perdido al pensar en ello.

Después de un rato, al terminar de acomodar todo y al darse cuenta de que el hobbit todavía tenía un libro en las manos, Ori no pudo evitar verlo y darse cuenta de lo que trataba.

-¿Buscabas algo sobre herbología? -preguntó, entusiasmado-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? Yo puedo traducirlo por ti.

El hobbit lo pensó un momento antes de aceptar la oferta de Ori, sabía que el enano tenía buenas intenciones y aunque estaba seguro de que aquella ayuda que recibiría no afectaría a lo que tendría que hacer, después de todo, lo único a lo que debía negarse a ser ayudado era al trabajo difícil y que requería sacrificios... pero aún así, tenía sus dudas. Por supuesto, aunque ayudara, no podría decirle nada, Ori no debía averiguar para qué usaría las flores.

Finalmente, asintió.

Ya que no había muchos enanos usando la biblioteca, Ori y Bilbo se sentaron ante una de las mesas de estudio y, mientras el enano sacaba papel y tinta, el hobbit buscaba la página en dónde había encontrado las flores.

- _¿Golden light?_ -preguntó Ori, cuando comenzó a leer-. ¿Por qué estás interesado en esta flor?

-Curiosidad -respondió el hobbit, encogiéndose de hombros. Y aunque era una excusa ridícula y era evidente que Ori no le creyó, no hizo más preguntas. Tras un suspiro, comenzó a trabajar. Bilbo lo observó con fascinación, lo hacía rápido para lo complejo que debía ser, incluso, se había tomado la molestia de añadir los dibujos.

Entonces, se detuvo un momento.

-Se supone que estas flores son muy antiguas; yo había escuchado que es difícil encontrarlas y que si pretendes arrancarlas tienes que hacer un sacrificio, si tus intenciones son buenas y haces todo correctamente, la flor emite un brillo dorado después de ser arrancada, aunque sea durante unos segundos.

El corazón de Bilbo dio un vuelco de alegría, después de todo, seguía el camino correcto, las flores que tenía guardadas habían hecho exactamente lo que describía Ori en esos momentos.

-¡Oh, espera! Esto es interesante -se detuvo otra vez, al dar la vuelta a la hoja-. Dice que estas flores pueden durar mucho tiempo sin marchitarse aún cuando las separaste de la tierra, increíble. Yo había escuchado cosas acerca de ellas, pero nada como esto. Hace mucho tiempo que nosotros dejamos de usarlas. Además, como dice aquí, son verdaderamente difíciles de conseguir.

De acuerdo, eso podría convertirse en un problema, pero podía preocuparse por ello después.

Pasaron unas horas más antes de que Ori pudiera terminar de transcribir aquellas páginas en lengua común.

-No es una traducción muy buena -comenzó el enano-, no la he corregido propiamente, pero creo que puede servirte.

Pero a Bilbo no le importaba eso, estaba demasiado entusiasmado al ver las páginas que no dudó en agradecerle al enano. Al parecer pronto podría comenzar a hacer esa corona de flores. Aunque sólo tuviese dos por el momento.

* * *

El día siguiente por la tarde, fue uno verdaderamente agitado para el hobbit, sobre todo porque, al regresar de su jornada de trabajo en la biblioteca, fue sorprendido por dos príncipes que parecía no tener consideración de su pobre corazón. Después de abrir su puerta, justo antes de entrar, los enanos se acercaron a él y lo tocaron de los hombros, haciendo que Bilbo casi saltara de la impresión.

-¿Bilbo, estás bien? -fue lo primero que preguntó Kili cuando ambos príncipes cruzaron el umbral, siguiendo al hobbit, quien buscaba una silla para sentarse un momento.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no, no muy bien. No después de lo mucho que me asustaron hace unos momentos -respondió. Por fin, los hermanos se dieron cuenta de su error y se disculparon con el hobbit.

-Pero no nos referíamos a eso -dijo Fili, momentos después-. Queríamos saber si Piff no te había lastimado.

Vaya, las noticias sí que viajaban rápido en aquel lugar.

-No se preocupen, estoy bien -les aseguró. Aunque, para su sorpresa, ambos príncipes parecían seriamente molestos con el enano.

-Lo bueno es que recibió su merecido -comentó Kili alegremente-. Fue enviado a las minas a trabajar varios meses. Y para un enano que no está acostumbrado ello es castigo suficiente, sobre todo para uno como Piff que no sabe hacer nada.

-En realidad le fue bien -continuó el rubio-, porque nuestro tío estaba tan molesto cuando se enteró...

-¡Debiste ver su expresión, Bilbo! -exclamó su hermano, riéndose-. Por un momento pensé que lo iba a golpear ahí mismo, pero nuestra madre lo convenció que no era la mejor manera de castigarlo.

Ahora que los conocía mejor, al hobbit no le cabía duda de que Dis era la voz de la razón dentro de esa familia. Pero, ese pensamiento duró poco en su mente, ya que estaba verdaderamente consternado por la reacción de Thorin. ¿Por qué se molestaría tanto? Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, el enano había hablado mucho rato con Ori antes de que él lo corriera de la biblioteca, tal vez había dicho algo más y por eso todos habían reaccionado de aquella manera...

Como era ya costumbre, los príncipes no pudieron resistirse cuando Bilbo les ofreció hacerles de comer. El hobbit sonrió al ver sus rostros entusiasmados, tratando de dejar a un lado los pensamientos de Frodo por el momento, no quería que nadie lo viese llorar. Así que se concentró en la comida y en el relato que comenzó a contarle Kili acerca de sus sesiones de entrenamiento, no pudo evitar reírse cuando el castaño mencionó que Fili había tropezado, a lo que su hermano reaccionó ruborizándose y golpeándolo en el hombro. Bilbo suspiró y los observó discutir, sonriendo. Pensando en lo fácil que era encariñarse de aquellos dos enanos.

* * *

Thorin regresó a la biblioteca dos días después y, curiosamente, en cuando los ojos de Bilbo se posaron en él, el hobbit volvió a ponerse nervioso. Sin embargo, por extraño que pareciera, en ese momento Ori desapareció, dejando al hobbit completamente solo.

-¿En que puedo ayudarle esta vez, su majestad? -preguntó Bilbo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa, lo que pareció confundir al rey.

-Ehhh, en realidad... vengo a entregar esto -dijo y le extendió el primer libro que el hobbit le había ayudado a encontrar-. Y Balin mencionó que tal vez también podría necesitar algunos mapas de Erebor.

Bilbo asintió y sin decir más se dirigió a la sección donde recordaba se encontraba todo el diseño arquitectónico de Erebor, las construcciones y, además, la geografía del lugar con los mapas que había después de la construcción del reino.

Thorin tomó el que necesitaba y después dirigió su mirada a Bilbo, sin saber bien el por qué, el hobbit comenzó a sentir que sus mejillas se calentaban. Vio que el rey sonreía y Bilbo tuvo que desviar la mirada, sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a latir irregularmente.

-También necesito algo de... poesía -soltó el rey y lo dijo de tal manera que Bilbo no pudo evitar girarse a él nuevamente para darse cuenta que era él quien bajaba la mirada.

-¿Poesía? -no pudo evitar preguntar el hobbit, sorprendido. Pues no le parecía que el rey fuese alguien que le gustara la poesía.

-Sí -dijo él, con más firmeza, levantando la mirada hacia Bilbo, por un momento, el hobbit pensó que el rey se había ruborizado.

Sin hacer más preguntas, Bilbo guió a Thorin hasta la sección de literatura y después a la de poesía y esperó hasta que el rey eligiera la que quería. Y aunque él no podía entender nada, el libro que había elegido tenía una hermosa portada color marrón. Y, dejándose vencer por la curiosidad, no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿De qué trata? ¿Son varios poemas? ¿Cuál es la temática? -Y debía de sonar ridículo, porque él estaba tan enamorado de la literatura que su entusiasmo debía leerse en su mirada. Le pareció que el rey se tomaba su tiempo para leer todas y cada una de las emociones que pasaron por su rostro, porque Thorin no respondió inmediatamente, sino que sus hermosos y profundos ojos azules se detenían en sus facciones.

Entonces Thorin parpadeó y sacudió su cabeza ligeramente. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Es sobre guerra... una batalla entre dos reinos -dijo, finalmente.

Al hobbit no le sorprendió aquella información, por su puesto que Thorin apreciaría más un poema épico que sólo se centrara en la lucha a muerte entre dos grupos. Y aunque Bilbo sabía que esos relatos también tenían su belleza y, por supuesto, siempre apreciaba la poesía bélica, no era de sus temas preferidos. De pronto, ambos se giraron al escuchar el ruido de una risa mal contenida. Y, entonces, Bilbo se dio cuenta de que Ori estaba sentado en una de las mesas de estudio, no muy lejos de ellos, con un libro abierto tan cerca de él, que le cubría todo el rostro. ¿Desde cuándo había llegado? ¿Y cómo es que no se había dado cuenta? Aunque, la cuestión más importante que había aparecido en la mente del hobbit era si Ori se había reído por algo que había leído o estaba escuchando su conversación y, por alguna razón, había encontrado aquella situación divertida. Tal vez, de alguna manera, Bilbo se las había arreglado para decir o hacer algo inapropiado de lo que todavía no se había dado cuenta.

Se giró para ver a Thorin de nuevo y notó que el rey fruncía el ceño y murmuraba algo entre dientes, afortunadamente, no era hacia él quien dirigía su molestia, sino hacia Ori, cuyo rostro seguía perfectamente cubierto por el libro. Finalmente, los ojos del rey se dirigieron hacia el hobbit.

-Gracias, Bilbo -dijo el rey, finalmente. De su rostro había desaparecido todo enojo cuando su mirada volvió a cruzarse con la del hobbit, incluso se formó una sonrisa en sus labios.

Definitivamente, Bilbo jamás iba a comprender a los enanos. Entonces Thorin inclinó su cabeza hacia él y se despidió, dejando al hobbit aún más confundido.

Le pareció escuchar otra risita, curiosamente, que brotaba de la misma dirección donde se encontraba Ori sentado. Decidió que lo mejor era no preguntar.

* * *

Cosa aún más curiosa, Bilbo regresó aquella tarde de la biblioteca con mejor humor que otros días. Su corazón se sentía más alegre y, aunque fuera sólo en ese momento, sentía menos el peso de todos sus problemas. Su ánimo le dio energía, por lo que decidió que era el mejor momento para buscar lo que le faltaba para comenzar con su corona de flores.

Salió de la casa después de comer algo y se dirigió al bosque, no necesitaba internarse mucho para encontrar lo que necesitaba. Además, los caminos le comenzaban a resultar conocidos debido a que salía a explorar casi todos los días.

Después de caminar un rato y encontrar algunas ramas y hojas para tratar de adornar, aunque ya no quedaban hojas resistentes ni verdes, todo se había convertido en una alfombra de colores naranjas y cafés que cubría el suelo; el otoño esta en el punto donde lucía más su belleza, pero se las arregló para encontrar algo que le podía servir. Se detuvo cerca de un arroyo para descansar un poco... cerró los ojos un momento para relajarse y disfrutar de la naturaleza, cuando escuchó el crujir de hojas cerca de él. Apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos cuando vio una bota pisar el arroyo y hacer un movimiento hacia él, un chorro de agua le empapó la cara. Bilbo palpó el suelo detrás de él con cuidado, tratando de ser discreto y cerró su puño cuando sintió tierra entre sus dedos, después se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, sólo para descubrir que había tres enanos de pie, frente a él. Ninguno de ellos parecía muy feliz.

-He escuchado muchas cosas de ti, mediano -dijo uno de ellos, dando un paso hacia él-. Pero nada que responda a mis preguntas. Hay muchos como yo que no estamos felices con tu presencia.

-No tienen por qué preocuparse, entonces -replicó Bilbo, tratando de analizar la situación, pensando en una forma de salir corriendo-, me iré pronto y no volveré nunca.

Pero no servía de nada, no parecía que aquellos enanos les importara mucho lo que él decía.

-Eres cercano a la familia real...

-Ni siquiera vivo en el palacio, ¿qué les hace pensar eso?

-¿Por qué Thorin Oakenshield te trajo hasta aquí?

-Él no me trajo, yo llegué por mi cuenta...

-¿Qué es lo que planea Thorin? Yo sabía que buscaba traicionarnos de alguna manera, pero no entiendo cómo es que...

-¡No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que están hablando! -exclamó Bilbo, cansado de escucharlos recriminarle cosas que ni siquiera parecían ciertas... Pero aquello fue su error porque uno de ellos enfureció y lo tomó del cuello y estrelló su cabeza contra algo duro, sólo entonces el hobbit se dio cuenta de que se había golpeado contra el tronco de un árbol. Trató de mover una de sus manos, pero el enano lo tomó de la muñeca y lo apretó con fuerza. Por fortuna, a él todavía le quedaba una mano libre y los otros dos enanos estaban demasiado ocupados burlándose de él como para reaccionar a tiempo: así que tiró la tierra sobre los ojos de su captor y aprovechó aquella ceguera temporal para liberarse y salir corriendo. Era una verdadera fortuna que los enanos fuesen más altos y musculosos que los hobbits, lo que los hacía mucho más lentos que él.

Utilizó todos los conocimientos que había adquirido sobre aquel bosque para tomar un camino difícil pero rápido hasta salir de él y llegar a las primeras calles de la ciudad. Pensó que estaba a salvo cuando se encontró frente a ella, pero, no tardó en verlos entrar en la calle y acercarse a él. La llave que traía en las manos se le resbaló y cayó en la hierba, su corazón latía tan fuerza y la sangre palpitaba en sus oídos, se atrevió a mirar una vez más para darse cuenta que andaban más cerca. Golpeó su propia puerta en su desesperación, sólo para darse cuenta de que no abriría de esa manera y decidió agacharse para buscar la llave. En ese momento, una de sus vecinas salió a la calle.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien, pequeño hobbit? -casi no veía a la enana, sólo en las mañanas que salía hacia el centro de la ciudad y la acompañaba su pequeño hijo, cuyo cabello era completamente pelirrojo. Había preferido mantener su distancia con todos sus vecinos porque había asumido que, como muchos enanos, les molestaba su presencia.

Al parecer, se equivocaba.

Los ojos de ella parecieron enfocarse en el cuello y las manos de Bilbo y él se imaginó que seguramente las manos del enano habían dejado marcas en su piel. La vio fruncir el ceño y girarse hasta distinguir las tres figuras que se acercaban. Entonces salió de su casa por completo y que quedó en medio de la calle, como si los esperara, el hobbit quiso decirle que regresara, pero toda advertencia murió en sus labios cuando la vio sacar de la cinturilla de su falda dos dagas cuyas hojas eran plateadas y largas... no eran del tamaño de una espada, pero el hobbit estaba seguro que eran igual de letales.

Las pocas veces que la había visto, Bilbo había pensado en su largo cabello rubio y su barba corta alrededor de su rostro redondo como la imagen de una belleza dulce, sin embargo, esa belleza se transformó en segundo en una hermosura letal; por la forma en que estaba parada y le hacía frente a los tres enanos, Bilbo estaba seguro de que ella estaba bien entrenada y, probablemente, era una excelente guerrera. Les sonrió y su sonrisa fue aterradora.

Dijo algunas palabras en Khuzdul, pero lo dijo de tal manera, que parecía que les estaba deseando buenas noches a los enanos, su sonrisa se mantenía firmemente dibujada en su rostro, pero sus ojos brillaban sin calidez. Uno de los enanos le respondió algo de manera agresiva casi como si le escupiera, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó y respondió algo con una voz mucho más dulce aún. Otro avanzó un paso más, pero los otros dos le dijeron algo y se contuvo, los tres enanos se retiraron rápidamente.

-Graci... -comenzó Bilbo, pero fue interrumpido por ella, quien negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto al hobbit para que permaneciera donde estaba. Los ojos verdes de ella, siguieron a las tres figuras hasta que desaparecieron por completo de su vista, sólo entonces guardó sus armas y se giró hacia el hobbit.

-Debes tener más cuidado, pequeño hobbit -le dijo ella y su la preocupación en sus ojos parecía sincera-, no son tiempos seguros para andar en el bosque solo.

Bilbo asintió, definitivamente, no saldría hacia allá en un tiempo, después de todo, ya tenía todo lo que quería.

-Gracias.

Ella le sonrió y aquel gesto, completamente diferente al de hacía unos momentos, se veía genuino y cálido.

-Gloin, mi esposo, no tardará en llegar y la cena está casi lista... y a nosotros siempre nos gusta tener un invitado con quien platicas, últimamente nadie nos visita -dijo ella y Bilbo supo que sólo lo hacía para convencerlo de ir, porque seguía preocupada. Le sonrió, porque su corazón se sintió agradecido que sentía que el simple gracias de hacía unos minutos no había sido suficiente.

De pronto, una cabecita pelirroja se asomó por el umbral de la puerta.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Gimli, no es educado espiar; regresa a tu cuarto o ven aquí y preséntate debidamente -dijo ella, a lo que el pequeño respondió acercando se a Bilbo y mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Gimli, a tu servicio -soltó y era tan pequeño, tan tierno tratando de verse como alguien mayor que Bilbo no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura y acordarse de Frodo.

-Bilbo Baggins, al tuyo.

Niery, su madre, se presentó propiamente también, después de acariciar la cabeza pelirroja de su hijo.

-Puedes quedarte a dormir por esta noche -insistió Niery-, además, mientras se termina de cocinar la comida yo puedo echarle un vistazo a tus heridas.

Sólo en ese momento Bilbo comenzó a notar el dolor en el cuello y en su muñeca. Por un instante, pensó en aceptar, pero no lo hizo.

-Estaré bien -aseguró-, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Ella ya había hecho demasiado por él, además, los enanos ya se habían ido.

Por un momento pareció que Niery deseaba insistir, pero cambió de parecer.

-De acuerdo, pero, si necesitas algo, no importa la hora que sea, sólo toca a nuestra puerta, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo ella a lo que Bilbo asintió.

Sin embargo, toda su compostura se perdió cuando entró a la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y comenzó a sentirse mareado, además, le dolía tanto la garganta que ni siquiera se esforzó por hacer de cenar, sino que se fue directo a la cama y se tiró sobre ella. Abrazó la almohada con fuerza y se hizo un ovillo. Cerró los ojos esperando dormir un poco, pero el sueño no llegó pronto. En su lugar se acordó de la Comarca y extrañó su hogar, así como extrañó a Frodo. Todavía quedaban muchos días para que pudiera regresar con él.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

La noche no le había servido mucho para descansar. En realidad todavía sentía la angustia y aún estaba agitado por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Sin embargo, se levantó para arreglarse; se aseguró de llevar un saco que le cubriera las muñecas y se ató uno de sus pañuelos al cuello, por lo menos así nadie haría preguntas. No tenía ganas de discutir lo que había sucedido con nadie. Pero, cuando abrió la puerta y sintió el viento frío en su rostro y sus ojos se percataron de lo sola que estaba la calle, le dio un escalofrío y comenzó a sentirse mareado. Regresó al interior de la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sabiendo que no podría salir ese día. Sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa, regresó a la cama para probar si podía dormir sólo un poco más.

Cuando logró despertar, después de unas horas, Bilbo se dio cuenta de que había sido una muy mala idea quedarse. Estar tanto tiempo sin cosas que hacer sólo traía a su mente malos recuerdos, como la muerte de Primula y Drogo. Todo había sucedido tan aprisa y había tenido tantas cosas que hacer desde ese momento, que no creía que había tenido tiempo de procesarlo por completo. Se dio cuenta, en ese momento que, a pesar de que tenía a Frodo, su vida iba a ser un poco solitaria sin su presencia. Además, él ni siquiera sabría cómo educarlo, jamás podría reemplazarlos darle lo suficiente a su pequeño hobbit para llenar ese vacío. Aún así, estaba pensando muy al futuro, todavía no resolvía el mayor problema de todos: hacer que Frodo despertara de nuevo.

Duró unos minutos más pensando en eso, hasta que esos pensamientos se evaporaron cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. El hobbit estuvo a punto de saltar de su asiento, por un momento creyó que se trataría de aquello enanos... sin embargo, se convenció de lo ridículo que sería que alguien que quisiera hacerle daño tocara a la puerta de su casa primero... ¿verdad? Además, estaba seguro que la presencia de Niery los había asustado lo suficiente como para no regresar.

Respiró profundamente y se dio ánimos para abrir la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que era el mismo rey quien se encontraba del otro lado del umbral. Bilbo tuvo que inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia arriba, al parecer nunca se iba acostumbrar a su altura, y notó que Thorin se veía preocupado.

-¿Estás bien, Bilbo?

El hobbit no respondió inmediatamente, incluso parpadeó varias veces antes de poder concentrarse; nunca se le habría ocurrido que esa expresión de preocupación se debía a él.

-Sí.

Sin importar mucho su respuesta, los ojos de Thorin lo observaron atentamente de pies a cabeza, como si quisiera buscar una prueba de lo contrario. Bilbo resistió la tentación de ajustarse más el pañuelo o bajarse las mangas, mas sus heridas no debían ser visibles porque muy pronto el enano pareció relajarse.

-Fui a la biblioteca, no te encontré y pensé... Ori, él estaba preocupado por ti -dijo, después de un rato.

-Lo que sucede es que me sentí mal... nada grave, sólo quise descansar un poco -se las arregló para explicar.

Thorin asintió y después, como si no supiera bien que hacer observó al suelo y después le extendió al hobbit varios libros que traía consigo.

-Yo... decidí traerlos para ti. Todos están en lengua común y pensé que podrían gustarte -explicó.

Bilbo sonrió al tomar los libros entre sus manos porque eran, precisamente, libros de aventuras. Y, aunque tenía que concentrarse más en las páginas del libro que Ori había traducido para él, decidió que podía tomarse unos minutos de su día para leerlos.

-Estabas tan emocionado cuando me preguntaste sobre el libro que me llevé que pensé...

-Gracias -lo interrumpió el hobbit, porque parecía que Thorin había malinterpretado su silencio-, me encantan.

El rey le sonrió en respuesta, y Bilbo no pudo evitar notar que sus ojos azules en verdad eran preciosos. Cualquier hobbit con sentido común podría perderse horas observándolos y apreciando su belleza.

-De acuerdo, dejaré que descanses, entonces...

Pero Bilbo no pudo evitar reaccionar ante eso con cierto pánico. Su mano se aferró al brazo de Thorin.

-No, por favor -soltó, sin poder evitarlo-, quiero decir... puede quedarse un rato más, su majestad.

Esperaba que aceptara, su presencia había hecho de esa casa más cálida tan sólo en unos minutos y el hobbit no pudo evitar sentirse seguro y un poco más alegre ahora que Thorin se encontraba ahí.

Un brillo divertido apareció en los ojos del rey ante la insistencia del hobbit. Bilbo se dio cuenta de que tal vez había hecho algo mal y soltó su brazo, pero, el enano tomó su mano entre las suyas, una que lucía aún más pequeña y delicada entre las de Thorin.

-Me encantaría -respondió el enano y el corazón de Bilbo dio un ridículo e incompresible vuelco dentro de su pecho-. Pero me gustaría que me hicieras un favor, primero.

El hobbit lo observó confundido, además no podía concentrarse propiamente ya que el enano aún tenía su mano atrapada entre las suyas.

-Lo que sea, su maje...

-Por favor, no me llames así -lo interrumpió Thorin-, es demasiado formal, en realidad, lo detesto... Ya hay muchos en este reino que se dirigen hacia mí de esa manera, pero tú no, por favor... Me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre.

Bilbo cada vez estaba más confundido, no esperaba que el rey reaccionara así acerca de un tema tan simple, pero parecía algo muy importante para él. En realidad, él siempre había pensado que los reyes y príncipes preferían que se dirigieran a ellos por sus títulos y de la manera más respetuosa posible... evidentemente se había equivocado.

-De acuerdo... Thorin -dijo, después de un rato. El enano sonrió de tal manera al escuchar su nombre que Bilbo se preguntó por qué aquello sería tan significativo para él. Aunque no debía sorprenderse, algo que tenían en común todos los miembros de la familia real era que no les gustaban mucho las formalidades.

-Gracias -y sólo en ese momento Thorin pareció darse cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tomado la mano del hobbit entre las suyas, por lo que, tras aclararse la garganta, la dejó ir.

Entonces a Bilbo se le ocurrió que ese era el mejor momento para preparar algo delicioso para comer. Después de todo, ahora que estaba más animado, su apetito había regresado.

Fue un tanto difícil concentrarse mientras cocinaba, pues Thorin había decidido observar cada uno de sus movimientos como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo y aquello lo había puesto un poco nervioso, pero, finalmente, se las ingenió para ignorarlo y terminar con todo lo que tenía que hacer. Además, su esfuerzo había valido la pena, ya que disfrutó la expresión del rey cuando le dio el primer bocado al estofado que había preparado. Pero fue a un mejor cuando probó el pay de manzana, cuando fue el turno del postre.

-Está delicioso -pudo decir, después de un rato-. Había escuchado... mi hermana mencionó que lo que cocinabas era maravilloso, pero nunca pude imaginarme que sabría así... Aunque Fili y Kili también insistían mucho sobre eso, pero pensé que exageraban para ponerme más ce... para molestarme.

Bilbo no pudo evitar ruborizarse, no tenía idea de que ellos hablaran tan bien de sus habilidades culinarias. Y se ruborizó aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que Thorin se había quedado callado y lo volvía a observar atentamente.

Para romper ese silencio, decidió preguntarle algo acerca de sus sobrinos, lo que, afortunadamente, trajo otra larga conversación e hizo que Bilbo se riera en varias ocasiones.

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasó y se hizo de noche, por lo que Thorin decidió que era tiempo de regresar al palacio. Una parte de Bilbo quería pedirle que se quedara, porque sabía que cuando el rey se fuera, con él se iba a ir esa seguridad y calidez que comenzaba a sentir, pero no podía pedirle eso, no cuando ya había hecho demasiado por él, además, seguramente se negaría rotundamente a ello. Por lo menos, las horas que se había quedado habían servido para que Bilbo recuperara un poco el ánimo que había perdido después de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Bilbo abrió la puerta, pero salió junto con él; los dos se despidieron del lado externo del umbral, frente a frente. Thorin volvió a tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas y lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras decía:

-Trataré de terminar todo el papeleo que tengo que hacer para venir otra vez.

El hobbit pensó que el rey no tenía ningún compromiso con él para decirle eso, pero le gustaba que sonara como a una promesa. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Espero verte pronto, entonces -dijo y Thorin inclinó su cabeza hacia él como despidiéndose, antes de soltar lentamente su mano.

Bilbo lo vio alejarse por el camino y suspiró antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Antes de dirigirse a la biblioteca como todas las mañanas, el hobbit se encontró a Niery jugando con el pequeño Gimli afuera de su casa. La enana lo saludó sonriente, dejó a su hijo en la entrada y se acercó a él.

-No pude evitar verlos anoche -se disculpó ella, sonriendo. Pero Bilbo sólo la miró con confusión, en realidad no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando-. Pero, en mi defensa no fui la única que se asomó por la ventana ayer, vi a varios de nuestros vecinos mirándolos también. Pero, bueno, lo que sucede es que el rey casi nunca se aparece por estos lugares...

Entonces Bilbo entendió y asintió; aunque todavía no podía creer que él no se hubiera percatado de eso por sí mismo, tal vez había estado muy distraído.

-Thorin... el rey vino porque... yo he estado trabajando en la biblioteca y ayer me sentía mal, así que vino a verme -Bilbo se mordió el labio, no sabía porque ahora le costaba tanto trabajo decirlo... en realidad no había sido para tanto-. Me trajo algunos libros...

La enana sonrió y asintió.

-Seguramente se quedó muy preocupado después de lo que sucedió con aquello enanos, me pregunto por qué no los han atrapado y castigado -comenzó a decir ella.

-En realidad no le he dicho a nadie -soltó Bilbo y parpadeó al ver la expresión alarmada y confundida de Niery.

-¡Es por eso que no te has mudado! Ya se me hacía extraño que el rey tomara tan a la ligera algo así... ¿Por qué no le has dicho? ¡Tiene que saberlo!

-Creo que no es necesario, después de todo no pasó nada y ellos no han regresado, no creo que lo hagan en realidad -soltó el hobbit, aún sorprendido por la reacción de ella.

-Pero él tiene derecho a saber, sobre todo si se trata de tu seguridad -insistió la enana.

¿Por qué Thorin tenía derecho a saber lo que ocurría? De acuerdo, era cierto que él le había permitido quedarse en Erebor y su familia no había hecho más que ayudarlo, pero aún así...

-No es necesario -decidió decir, en lugar de comenzar una serie de preguntas que sólo alargarían la conversación-, no le digas a nadie, por favor. No quiero que nadie se preocupe por mí, sobre todo porque en realidad no pasó nada...

Niery lo observó durante un largo rato antes de suspirar y asentir.

-Por cierto, regresando a lo de anoche, si no es muy indiscreto, quería felicitarte -dijo ella, retomando esa cálida sonrisa con la que le había deseado buenos días la primera vez que lo había visto.

-¿Felicitarme? ¿Por qué?

Niery puso los ojos en blanco.

-Entiendo que no quieran anunciarlo ahora, pero tarde o temprano todo el reino lo sabrá, además el rey nunca ha sido muy discreto, es obvio que...

Pero la enana no terminó de decir qué era tan obvio porque en ese momento salió su marido de la casa y se despidió de ella para dirigirse al palacio; Bilbo jamás olvidaría la expresión en sus rostros cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y el tierno beso de despedida que se dieron en los labios. El hobbit se preguntó si todas las parejas de enanos serían igual.

Entonces el enano se percató de su presencia.

-¡Pero si es el hobbit del que todo el mundo habla! -exclamó, sonriendo-. Yo soy Gloin, a tu servicio.

Pero, ahora que lo veía mejor, Bilbo sabía que ellos ya se habían encontrado antes.

-Tú eras uno de los enanos que se encontraban en el grupo de Thor... del rey esa noche que fui atacado por los orcos -dijo él-. Gracias.

Gloin asintió. Regresó para despedirse de su hijo, quien comenzaba a quejarse por la falta de atención y Bilbo decidió que era el mejor momento para emprender su camino, también.

* * *

Resultó que sí, Ori había estado muy preocupado por él, pero se había tranquilizado un poco ya que Thorin había regresado a la biblioteca para decirle que el hobbit estaba completamente bien. Y, una vez que aquello salió de sus labios sonrió, Bilbo puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? -preguntó, recordando perfectamente que la última vez que había estado en la biblioteca Ori no había parado de reír.

-Nada, de verdad -respondió el enano-, es sólo... él estaba muy preocupado, ¿sabes? Además estaba muy interesado en llevar libros para ti, quería estar seguro de que iban a gustarte.

-Bueno es... fue muy amable -comentó el hobbit, sin saber qué más decir, de pronto la conversación lo había hecho sentir incómodo.

Ori volvió a reírse.

-Pero el rey, aunque tenga buenas intenciones, nunca ha sabido como ser amable -insistió él-, Dwalin, Balin, Dis e incluso yo somo testigos de eso. Sólo que ahora de verdad se está esforzando.

Y Ori le lanzó una mirada que hizo ruborizar a Bilbo.

-Tal vez está cambiando -fue todo lo que dijo el hobbit antes de decidir que era mejor ponerse a trabajar. Ori no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo.

Su tranquilidad terminó cuando los príncipes entraron en la biblioteca, al parecer ninguno de ellos conocía lo que era la discreción o el silencio, porque su llegada provocó que todos los que se encontraban en el lugar giraran su cabeza para buscar la fuente del sonido.

Ori puso los ojos en blanco, pero no parecía del todo molesto.

-Podrían, por una vez, guardar silencio. Les he dicho muchas veces que eso es lo primordial en un lugar como este -los reprendió.

-Lo siento, Ori -fue Fili el que respondió. Mientras su hermano tomaba a Bilbo del brazo.

-Venimos a raptar a Bilbo un rato -le informó Kili a lo que el hobbit protestó.

-Estoy en mis horas de trabajo.

Sin embargo, Ori lo traicionó y le sonrió a los hermanos.

-Puedes irte, yo me las arreglaré solo. Necesitas descansar -le dijo. Y el hobbit no tuvo más remedio que seguir a los príncipes.

No caminaron mucho, en realidad. Pero sí salieron del palacio y, contrario a lo que Bilbo pensaba, no se dirigieron a la ciudad, sino que se desviaron un poco hasta llegar a una colina, Kili le explicó en el camino que era uno de sus lugares preferidos para entrenar.

-Thorin también viene aquí -dijo entonces Fili-, sólo que él lo hace cuando necesita un tiempo para pensar y estar solo.

-Pero lo mejor de este lugar es lo que puedes ver estando desde aquí.

Y Bilbo lo entendió perfectamente cuando se sentaron, finalmente, cerca del tronco de uno de los árboles más grandes que él había visto. Habían llegado a tiempo para la puesta de sol. Y el reino se vio cubierto de tonos dorados y amarillos, por un momento, Bilbo se permitió pensar en ese lugar como un nuevo hogar, pero pronto sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando se dio cuenta de que la tranquilidad que él buscaba nunca la podía encontrar ahí, no mientras supiera que Frodo seguía necesitando de su ayuda, esperándolo.

La fortuna que le trajo estar en aquel lugar, es que a su memoria llegaron los trazos que Ori había hecho al pasar el mapa que se encontraba en aquel viejo libro, el mapa que dibujaba parte del bosque, para indicar el lugar donde crecía aquella misteriosa flor. El lugar donde tenía que buscar cuando llegara la primavera.

-¿Saben dónde se encuentra el Camino de los Olvidados? -preguntó, observando atentamente a ambos príncipes. Fili hizo una mueca, por lo que Bilbo supo que aquello significaban malas noticias.

-¿Por qué la curiosidad por saber acerca de ese lugar?

Bilbo se encogió de hombros.

-Es sólo... estaba viendo unos mapas en la biblioteca unos mapas y... me dio curiosidad.

Fili lo observó atentamente, como si analizara su respuesta, lo que sea que vio en su rostro pareció no agradarle mucho.

-Te diré, pero tienes que prometerme que jamás irás a ese lugar solo -le advirtió.

-Es muy peligroso, muchos viajeros se han perdido ahí -añadió Kili.

-Lo... lo prometo -soltó, porque tenía que decirlo, aunque se sintió mal porque pensaba romper aquella promesa.

Fili suspiró.

-De acuerdo... verás, el bosque por donde llegaste es muy grande y tiene varios comienzos en esta zona, no sólo se extiende hasta la parte sur, sino que se desvía y rodea un poco hasta las montañas -señaló un punto en el horizonte, donde se alcanzaban a ver unas estatuas enormes de reyes ancestrales. Por allá está el camino que buscas.

-Es... para buscar la _Golden light,_ ¿verdad? -preguntó Kili, mirándolo con curiosidad. Y sólo entonces Bilbo se acordó que ellos dos habían estado presentes cuando le había suplicado a Thorin que le dijera dónde se encontraban aquellas flores.

No tenía sentido mentir.

-Sí.

-¿Para qué las necesitas? -preguntó entonces Fili.

-Lo siento... no puedo decirlo, simplemente las necesito -fue todo lo que dijo el hobbit y en verdad lamentó tener que dar esa respuesta porque en verdad comenzaba a confiar en ellos.

-Nosotros podemos acompañarte -insistió Kili-, cuando llegue el momento.

-Es un camino muy peligroso -añadió su hermano.

Bilbo asintió, pero no dijo nada más. Giró su cabeza y dirigió su mirada al lugar que había señalado Fili.

Justo en ese lugar, justo en ese camino que se veía oscuro y espeso por la cantidad de árboles y rocas que se encontraban, ahí era donde tenía que comenzar a buscar cuando llegara la primavera.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Aquel lugar que los príncipes le habían mostrado parecía el perfecto para pasar sus tardes, estaba cerca del palacio y lo hacía sentirse más seguro ya que, a pesar de que no había vuelto a ver a esos tres enanos y sabía que ninguno de ellos se atrevería a cruzar por las calles donde vivía, debido a Niery, prefería mantenerse en un lugar como ese, con una excelente vista y en el que podía estar alerta todo el tiempo.

En ocasiones algunos enanos, como Balin, Dis o incluso Dwalin, por fin había descubierto el nombre de aquel enano con la cabeza llena de símbolos y esa actitud brusca que siempre tenía en el rostro. Sin embargo, Dwalin no era exactamente lo que aparentaba, en realidad era alguien muy agradable con quien platicas, además él había sido quien se había encargado gran parte del entrenamiento de los príncipes, y, de acuerdo con ellos era un buen guerrero y gran amigo de Thorin.

Bilbo comenzó pasando su tiempo con los libros que le había llevado el rey y, aunque eran maravillosos y las historias eran verdaderamente interesantes, se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era empezar a lo que había llegado a hacer. Y, un día decidió llevarse todo lo que necesitaba en su pequeño morral de piel y, después de salir de la biblioteca y asegurándose de que nadie más planeaba seguirlo, decidió sentarse cómodamente y comenzar su trabajo. Lo cual iba a ser tardado y difícil, porque, lo primero que tenía que hacer antes de hacer la corona, era liberar a las flores de todas y cada una de sus espinas y ya que tenía que hacer sacrificios para compensar el hecho de que las había separado del suelo donde habían crecido, tenía que hacerlo sin la ayuda de ningún artefacto. Por lo que sus manos desnudas eran la única herramienta que se podía utilizar.

Fue doloroso, más de lo que él había imaginado. Cada espina parecía lo suficientemente afilada como para rasgar su piel y dejar un rastro fino de sangre sobre sus palmas. Y, aunque se le escaparon unas cuántas lágrimas silenciosas, se mordió el labio para tratar de soportar la sensación. Era un sacrificio que tenía que hacer a cambio de volver a ver a Frodo completamente consciente de nuevo, por lo que valía la pena hacerlo.

Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea, que no se percató que alguien más había llegado hasta donde se encontraba, hasta que escuchó la voz profunda que se dirigió a él.

-¿Bilbo, qué sucede?

El hobbit levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de la expresión preocupada, casi horrorizada en la expresión de Thorin. El rey se arrodilló junto a él inmediatamente, observando sus manos hinchadas y llenas de heridas con sangre fresca que brotaba de su piel.

-¿Qué haces?

Thorin trató de quitarle la flor de las manos, pero Bilbo se alejó de él. Sabía que si alguien lo observaba haciendo aquello no comprendería y tarde o temprano tendría que dar alguna explicación, pero jamás había esperado que el primer enano que tendría que enfrentarse sería él. Y nunca había anticipado la expresión de profunda preocupación en aquellos ojos azules. Parecía que cada herida que tenía el hobbit en las manos también le lastimaba a él.

-Tú no entiendes, Thorin. Tengo que hacer esto -trató de explicarse.

-Pero, ¿por qué tienes que hacerte daño? -preguntó el enano, como si fuera una súplica, como si lo pudiera hacer detenerse con esa pregunta.

-Debe ser así -fue la única respuesta que le dio Bilbo.

-¿Por qué? -insistió Thorin y el hobbit supo que trataba de hacer un esfuerzo, que intentaba entender...

Pero él no podía decirle nada. Desvió la mirada y guardó silencio. Thorin asintió sin decir más y se puso de pie. Bilbo lo vio marcharse con una extraña sensación en la garganta. No era que todo ese tiempo que no lo había visto hubiese extrañado su presencia, no era que detestaba verlo alejarse o que quisiera que se sentara junto a él. No lo necesitaba de todas maneras.

Por lo que continuó con lo que estaba haciendo y fingió que las nuevas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos eran por cansancio y dolor físico, nada de eso tenía que ver con que aquel enano había decidido dejarlo solo.

Su corazón era un traidor, sin embargo, porque, en el momento en que notó, momentos después (cuando estaba por terminar de dejar a la segunda flor sin espinas) que Thorin regresaba, aquel traidor dio un vuelco de gusto.

Aunque trató de fingir que estaba demasiado ocupado con lo que hacía como para dirigirle una mirada al enano. Mas estaba perfectamente consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos y de que su expresión se cubría de dolor cada vez que él, sin poder evitarlo, gemía debido a que alguna de las espinas volvía a lastimar su piel. Después de un rato, sin embargo, logró terminar. Y estaba tan adolorido que sabía que no podría comenzar a hacer la tiara hasta el día siguiente, por lo menos, cuando sus manos estuviesen menos hinchadas o el ardor que sentía se hubiese esfumado. Pero logró guardar todo nuevamente, recordaba que también tendría que usar las espinas después, para quemarlas antes de colocar la tiara sobre Frodo.

Thorin lo observaba atentamente. Y sólo en ese momento el hobbit se dio cuenta de que llevaba varios objetos consigo; un tazón con agua, un pedazo de tela suave y limpio y algo más, que él no llegó a distinguir porque la voz del rey lo volvió a distraer.

-¿Terminaste?

El hobbit asintió, un poco confundido y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el enano se sentaba junto a él y tomaba, con mucho cuidado, una de las pequeñas manos de Bilbo entre las suyas, el contraste era impresionante. Por un momento, pensó en resistirse, pero la mirada cálida de Thorin lo detuvo. Como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo, mojó el pedazo de tela en el agua y sólo entonces se percató que tenía pedazos de hierbas y plantas, no tuvo que pensar mucho para que saber que se trataba de alguna receta para curación, porque su piel sintió inmediato alivio cuando el agua tibia hizo contacto con las palmas de sus manos.

Después de limpiar sus manos cuidadosamente y secarlas, Thorin las vendó y cuando terminó, Bilbo descubrió que se sentía mucho mejor. Volvió a levantar la vista y le sonrió ampliamente al enano, quería hacerle saber que estaba profundamente agradecido por lo que había hecho, pero parecía que las palabras no eran suficientes para expresarlo todo.

Por lo que, con una de sus manos recién vendadas, acarició la barbilla de Thorin que estaba cubierta por una espesa y oscura barba. El rostro del enano se encendió de color rojo y se aclaró la garganta antes de desviar la mirada. Sin embargo asintió, como si tratara de decirle que entendía el mensaje.

Cansado, decidió no levantarse en ese momento, sino que se dejó caer completamente sobre el suelo ahora lleno de hojas de colores cafés y naranjas. Thorin se sentó a un lado de él, en silencio y aunque ninguno de los dos habló en un rato, Bilbo se sintió completamente feliz con sólo estar consciente de la presencia del rey al lado de él. Estaba tan relajado que se permitió cerrar los ojos por un momento.

Escuchaba voces cerca de él, pero no podía identificarlas bien, parecía que estaban cerca, pero hablaban despacio, suave, con cuidado, como si no quisieran ser escuchadas. Después, se dio cuenta del movimiento y de la posición en la que estaba; cubierto perfectamente por lo que parecía un abrigo y rodeado por unos fuertes brazos que lo mantenían sostenido con firmeza. Fue hasta ese momento que abrió los ojos y se asustó un poco al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba recostado en el suelo de aquella colina, que era lo último que recordaba. Pensando que iba a caerse, levantó los brazos y se aferró a lo que tenía más cerca; sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Thorin para sostenerse.

El rey le sonrió.

-Tranquilo, ya casi llegamos -le aseguró.

Entonces Bilbo se dio cuenta de que estaban ya en la calle donde vivía y que sólo estaban a unos pasos de su casa. También se dio cuenta de que alguien iba al lado de ellos.

-Me ayudaría un poco si me dijeras dónde se encuentran las llaves -dijo Niery, sonriéndole. Se dio cuenta de que Thorin le había pasado el morral de piel en el que llevaba todos los utensilios para hacer la tiara. Y ya que estaba todavía muy cansado y medio dormido, no dudó en sacar la llave los bolsillos de su chaleco y dársela. La enana la tomó y se adelantó un poco, para abrirles la puerta.

-¿Me cargaste todo el camino hasta aquí? -le preguntó a Thorin. Ya estaba recuperando un poco su consciencia como para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, de pronto, se sintió un poco avergonzado.

-No debes preocuparte, Bilbo. Eres demasiado pequeño, casi no pesas nada -respondió el rey, divertido. Y en realidad, por su expresión, parecía que no le costaba mucho llevarlo en brazos.

-Ser pequeño no es malo -replicó él, frunciendo el ceño. Lo cual sólo hizo que la sonrisa del enano se hiciera más amplia. Además, le pareció que Niery reía por lo bajo, aunque no estaba del todo seguro, porque en ese momento se encontraba dándoles la espalda, demasiado ocupada abriendo la puerta. Por fin, la perilla giró y ella les sostuvo la puerta para permitirles entrar.

-Yo nunca dije que fuera malo, en realidad creo que te sienta bien -continuó Thorin-. Siempre he pensado que te ves adorable.

Bilbo sintió el momento exacto en el que su rostro cambió de color, era como tener dos compresas calientes pegadas a sus mejillas. Y supo que Thorin lo había visto perfectamente.

-Ya que cumplí con mi misión -intervino entonces Niery, sólo para apenar al hobbit más-, los dejaré solos.

Una vez que la enana cerró la puerta, el hobbit todavía duró observando la entrada con el ceño fruncido, como si la puerta le hubiese hecho alguna ofensa, lo cual sólo hizo reír a Thorin nuevamente. Fue entonces que Bilbo se dio cuenta de que seguía en sus brazos y decidió que era el mejor momento de bajar. Sin embargo, Thorin no lo hizo inmediatamente ni lo colocó en el suelo como él esperaba, sino que lo puso, suavemente, sobre una de las sillas que se encontraban en el área de la cocina.

-¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó entonces el enano, a lo que Bilbo no tardó en asentir, aunque, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que él iba a hacer se levantó rápidamente de la silla.

-Yo puedo...

Pero entonces se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que Thorin observaba sus manos vendadas. Insistió.

-No soy un experto en cocina como tú, pero puedo hacer algo para calmar nuestra hambre, por lo menos -ofreció sonriendo y Bilbo no pudo evitar corresponder a ese gesto porque había descubierto que disfrutaba mucho de su compañía.

* * *

Duró algunos días más en hacer la tiara o, por lo menos, en comenzar a construirla con las dos flores que tenía. Sin planearlo en voz alta, Thorin lo había acompañado todos y cada uno aquellos días hasta que terminaba, después lo acompañaba a su casa. A veces Thorin le platicaba de sus largas horas con el Consejo, en alguna reunión con los enanos que representaban diferentes sectores de la población o simplemente escuchando las palabras de Balin y leyendo más libros acerca de la historia y la construcción de Erebor. Y Bilbo disfrutaba escucharlo hablar, no sólo porque le encantaba su voz profunda, sino porque en verdad le interesaba lo que decía. Incluso, una que otra vez se atrevió a hablar de sí mismo, de lo que le gustaba hacer en la Comarca, sin dejar escapar nada de los motivos que lo habían traído hasta Erebor.

Pero también disfrutaba los momentos de silencio, en el que los dos se dedicaban sus actividades, pero se hacían compañía. Thorin traía, en ocasiones, algunos de los libros que Balin le sugería leer, pero también llevaba sus libros de poesía y a veces leía en voz alta para el hobbit y aunque él no podía entender ni una sola palabra de Khuzdul, podía apreciar la belleza detrás de una composición bien hecha y casi podía decir que sentía las emociones ocultas detrás de aquella creación.

O, en ocasiones, Thorin le pedía que llevara los libros que él mismo le había dado y le leía los capítulos en los que Bilbo se había quedado la noche anterior, mientras el hobbit continuaba haciendo su tiara.

Otras veces ambos detenían lo que estaban haciendo para observar la puesta de sol. Bilbo no podía dejar de fascinarse con los colores cada vez que sus ojos la veían y se giraba para compartir ese momento con el enano, sólo para darse cuenta de que Thorin lo había estado observando todo ese tiempo. Entonces su corazón se agitaba, emocionado y él luchaba por no ruborizarse cada vez que el rey le sonreía de aquella manera.

-Sabías... ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tu cabello brilla como el oro cuando lo toca el sol? -le preguntó el enano, una de esas ocasiones.

-Yo... creo que estás exagerando, Thorin -Bilbo había tratado de resoplar y fruncir el ceño, a pesar de que su rostro estaba completamente ruborizado.

-Es cierto -insistió el enano y, por un instante, Bilbo pensó que iba a extender su mano y acariciar su cabello, pero pareció cambiar de opinión porque en lugar de ello desvió la mirada-, he visto el oro muchas veces como para asegurarte que tu cabello brilla de la misma manera.

Había otros días, también, en los que todo parecía cubrirse en un velo de tristeza, en los cuales Bilbo no paraba de dirigir su mirada al horizonte pensando en Frodo y en la Comarca. Pensaba en lo mucho que le faltaba por volver a estar con él. Y parecía que Thorin lo notaba; se había vuelto muy bueno interpretando sus estados de humor.

-Ya casi se acerca el invierno y pronto le seguirá la primavera -le decía Thorin, como si adivinara sus pensamientos. Pero la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro para tratar de animarlo no llegaba hasta sus ojos, en realidad, su mirada parecía cargarse de pena y soledad. Y aquello sólo lastimaba más al hobbit, quien a veces sentía ganas de abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir.

Pero eso sería cruzar la línea. Por lo que se abstenía de hacerlo.

Finalmente, la tiara estaba completa en su estructura y tenía las dos flores que Bilbo había logrado recolectar en el camino a Erebor, por lo que sólo le quedaba esperar. Y, aunque él y Thorin conservaron la costumbre de reunirse en aquella colina después de que terminaba la hora de trabajo del hobbit en la biblioteca, el rey pronto le dijo a Bilbo que iba a pasar una semana sin poder verlo, ya que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Además, de acuerdo con lo que Fili y Kili le habían contado al hobbit, su tío seguía teniendo problemas con aquel grupo que se oponía a su reinado.

-Haré lo posible por verte pronto -le prometió Thorin, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y acercándose para que sus frentes hicieran contacto. Le sonrió y el hobbit no dudó en corresponder a aquella sonrisa.

-De acuerdo -aceptó esa promesa y la conservó en su corazón.

Esa noche, cuando regresó a casa, se preguntó porque aquella amistad que se había formado entre ellos se sentía diferente. Era cierto que en la Comarca nunca había tenido amigos verdaderos y los que había logrado hacer en Erebor eran recientes como para decir que conocía perfectamente todos los aspectos de una amistad como para diferenciarla de las demás. Y, aún así, sentía que con Thorin era diferente.

* * *

No tuvo que pasar una semana para Bilbo pudiese ver a Thorin otra vez, el problema fue las circunstancias que propiciaron aquel encuentro.

Era tarde e iba regresando de la biblioteca. Ori y él se habían quedado un rato más acomodando todo el desorden que habían hecho unos pequeños enanos en la sección infantil. Y, aunque el enano le había insistido en que podía irse temprano, Bilbo había querido quedarse a ayudar. Los últimos días sin la compañía de Thorin se le habían hecho más largos, por lo que era mejor mantenerse entretenido para no pensar en el rey por tanto tiempo.

Fue cuando entró a la calle donde vivía que comprendió que algo andaba mal, muchos de sus vecinos tenían los rostros asomados por las ventanas, algunos de ellos se habían atrevido incluso a salir de sus casas. Bilbo podía escucharlos hacer comentarios en Khuzdul mientras él pasaba.

Entonces vio a Niery afuera de su casa, con una de las dagas que ella guardaba consigo firmemente aferrada en su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda sostenía la pequeña mano de Gimli.

Cuando la enana lo vio, una expresión de alivio cruzó sus facciones.

-Me alegra saber que estás bien...

Pero el hobbit no le permitió terminar ya que siguió la dirección de su mirada y se dio cuenta de que la puerta de su casa había sido echada abajo y que en las paredes había símbolos pintados agresivamente... aunque no podía entender ninguno de ellos, estaba seguro que eran frases de odio dirigidas a él.

-¡No, Bilbo, no entres! -escuchó a la enana exclamar, pero no le hizo caso. Se adentró en la casa, desesperado por encontrar el morral de piel en el que guardaba con tanto cuidado su trabajo de días... las flores que con tanto esmero había cuidado...

Se fue dando cuenta conforme cruzaba la sala y la cocina, su casa había sido destrozada por completo y aunque sabía que podía vivir sin todas aquellas cosas, que nada de eso le afectaba directamente, le dolió saber que alguien lo odiaba tanto como para hacer aquello. Por supuesto, no tardó en imaginarse quiénes habían sido. Sin embargo, no tuvo más tiempo de pensar en esas cosas cuando vio su habitación y se dio cuenta de que la tiara estaba en el suelo, completamente destrozada y los pétalos de las flores regados por todos lados, como lágrimas blancas sobre el suelo de su alcoba.

Se dejó caer de rodillas. Y trató de tomar todos y cada uno delos pétalos, así como las ramitas que había recolectado para formar la tiara, sabiendo que no había manera de reparar aquello. Entonces se arrastró hasta el rincón de la habitación, con lo que quedaba de las hermosas flores sobre su regazo y no pudo evitar llorar. Porque se aquel día se sintió más alejado de Frodo que nunca.

Como en un sueño borroso, vio entrar a Niery y a su esposo, Gloin, ambos trataron de ayudarlo y sacarlo de ahí, pero el hobbit no les permitió acercarse. Se sentía demasiado destrozado como para moverse. Después y el hobbit no sabía si fueron minutos u horas las que pasaron, llegaron Fili y Kili; ambos se arrodillaron ante él, tratando de consolarlo.

-Thorin y Dwalin llegarán pronto -le aseguró el castaño.

-Vamos, Bilbo, tenemos que salir de aquí -Fili trató de acercarse, pero el hobbit simplemente se encogió más hacia la pared. El príncipe entendió el mensaje, pero no se apartó de él.

Se comenzó a escuchar mucho ruido afuera, pero Bilbo apenas prestaba atención, por lo menos hasta que Thorin entró en la casa. Y el hobbit vio la expresión en su rostro de preocupación que atravesó sus ojos al momento de ver al hobbit.

-¿Te hicieron daño?

-No -logró decir.

Kili había salido y regresado para decir que Dwalin había logrado atrapar a uno de los enanos responsables del incidente.

Fili dijo algo en Khuzdul, a lo que su tío respondió con otras palabras y un asentimiento de cabeza antes de arrodillarse ante Bilbo y acercarse un poco a él. Pero nunca hizo un intento por tocarlo.

-Perdóname, Bilbo -fueron las primeras palabras que Thorin dirigió hacia él, después de un rato, lo cual sólo sirvió para confundir al hobbit-, si yo te hubiese cuidado mejor como era mi responsabilidad esto no habría pasado, no sabes lo mucho que me duele verte así y no sabes lo mucho que lamento que esto te ocurriera.

Bilbo quiso decirle que él no tenía ninguna responsabilidad de cuidarlo y que nada de ello había sido su culpa. Pero estaba muy cansado y su garganta estaba demasiado lastimada por su propio llanto como para decir algo.

-Pero, si confías en mí nuevamente para permitirme protegerte, te prometo, por mi vida, que no voy a dejar que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño -continuó Thorin y el brillo en sus ojos era tan sincero, que al hobbit le costó retener las nuevas lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos. Sin decir nada, se acercó al enano y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, aferrándose a él como si fuera lo único que le quedaba. Sollozó un poco más sobre su hombro y permitió que el enano lo tomara entre sus brazos y lo levantara del suelo.

-Destrozaron todo -dijo, llorando nuevamente. Mientras los pétalos que habían estado en su regazo caían al suelo una vez más.

-Lo sé, lo siento -fue la respuesta de Thorin y tomó una de sus manos que apenas se había curado, donde todavía se podían ver las cicatrices que habían dejado las espinas de aquellas flores, las cicatrices de su trabajo que tendría que empezar otra vez. El enano acercó la pequeña mano del hobbit a sus labio y la besó con ternura-. Te prometo que encontraré a todos los que hicieron esto y les daré el castigo que se merecen.

Salieron. Bilbo se dio cuenta de que había muchos enanos y enanas afuera, observando todo lo que sucedía. Muchos de ellos parecían interesando en el hecho de que su rey estuviese llevando en brazos al hobbit que había llegado hacía tiempo a Erebor. Pero Bilbo no tenía energía para pensar ellos. Lo que llamó su atención, sin embargo, fue la figura que estaba en el suelo, siendo aplastada por la bota de Dwalin, quien le gritaba algunas cosas en Khuzdul. El enano entonces levantó la vista y su mirada se encontró con la Bilbo, él lo reconoció como uno de los que lo habían tratado de atacar aquel día, en el bosque.

En el rostro del enano se dibujó una sonrisa torcida cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre Thorin y después sobre Bilbo y soltó un torrente de palabras en Khuzdul, las cuales sonaron como si las hubiese escupido con desprecio.

Thorin se puso rígido en ese momento, Bilbo vio un destello de ira en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo te atreves? -dijo Kili, en lengua común, parecía que quería acercarse al enano, pero su hermano lo detuvo del brazo. Aunque Fili también se veía furioso.

Entonces el rey colocó al hobbit en el suelo con delicadeza, cerca de sus sobrinos a los cuales les pidió que lo cuidaran.

-¿Qué va a hacer? -preguntó entonces Bilbo, confundido-. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo el enano?

-Algo sobre ti -le respondió Fili. Y, pronto, su primera pregunta fue contestada porque Thorin tomó al enano del cuello y lo levantó del suelo con tanta facilidad que Bilbo pensó que tal vez había subestimado su fuerza.

Thorin le dijo, o mejor dicho le gritó al enano algunas cosas en su lengua, sin importar las expresiones de sorpresa en los rostros de los espectadores. Después lo dejó caer, a tiempo para que el enano pudiese respirar otra vez y le indició algo a Dwalin a lo cual el enano asintió esbozando una sonrisa que a Bilbo le pareció aterradora.

El hobbit hubiese tenido miedo, sobre todo después de lo que había visto, cuando Thorin se acercó nuevamente a ellos, si no fuera porque su expresión se había transformado nuevamente, sus ojos se mostraron suaves y cálidos cuando su mirada se volvió a encontrar con la de Bilbo y aunque el hobbit trató de protestar, el enano lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo levantó del suelo nuevamente.

Thorin lo colocó sobre la montura de su poni y se subió detrás de él.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Al palacio, ahora vivirás ahí, conmigo. Estarás mucho más seguro, lo prometo -le dijo, sin darle tiempo a Bilbo para protestar.

Ni siquiera cuando llegaron Thorin le permitió seguir a pie, a pesar de que se sentía un poco mejor y capaz de seguirlo caminando. El enano lo tomó entre sus brazos otra vez y, cuando se encontraron con Dis, le explicó todo lo que había sucedido. La expresión de enojo de la princesa era todavía más aterradora.

-¡Inconcebible! -exclamó, después de soltar unas cuantas palabras en Khuzdul. Después se giró hacia el hobbit y su voz volvió a suavizarse-. ¿Estás herido?

Bilbo negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más. Y se permitió enterrar el rostro en el pecho de Thorin. El enano se disculpó con su hermana y le dijo que iba a llevar al hobbit a su habitación. Cuando llegaron y a pesar de que todavía estaba asustado y dolido, no pudo evitar notar lo enorme que era aquel lugar. Ni siquiera pasó desapercibido a su mirada el hermoso escritorio o el estante lleno de libros. Se preguntó si esa habitación le había pertenecido a alguien o quizás todavía lo hacía.

Thorin lo colocó sobre la cama. Una de sus manos acarició su rostro y se detuvo en su cabello.

-Nadie te hará daño otra vez.

El hobbit esbozó una débil sonrisa en respuesta y asintió, porque, le creía; se sentía mucho más seguro estando cerca de Thorin. Y sólo por eso se permitió cerrar los ojos, porque él estaba sentado cerca de él y sentía que sólo así podría descansar. Sabía que todo lo que había ocurrido lo atormentaría en la mañana, pero, por el momento, esperaba dormir y no soñar acerca de nada.


End file.
